Forbidden Imprint
by XHaileeX
Summary: At age seventeen, Bella Swan knew that her life would never be normal being a shape shifter at La Push. But when she meets the awful "bloodsucking leeches" otherwise known as the Cullens, her world spirals even more out of control. Why? Because she fell in love with the enemy. E/B imprinting story. AU Adopted By: jryu0620
1. Those Big, White Paws

"A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool."

-William Shakesphere

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Bella's Point of View_

* * *

The rain pours down my face. The salty wind from the La Push banks is heavy with moisture. A thunderstorm begins to brew. The darkened sky pelts droplets of water down on the crashing waves and thunder strikes. I know that I am supposed to be away from water when there is a thunderstorm, but I can't help but admire the beauty in the storm. The sun is covered by black clouds, precipitating down on my face. As the first bolt of lightning strikes, I hear Jacob call out my name.

"Bella!" He yells, most likely worried about my safety. I look back to him, and notice his fifteen year old body is sopping wet like mine, and his long hair was drenched with rainwater. He stood in front of Billy's old house, right under the roof so the gutter- less house let all the water from the roof pour onto him.

I sigh, knowing that Billy would soon come out if I didn't leave the beach. And with Billy's huge metal wheelchair, just begging for jolts of electricity coming to it, him bringing me back into the shelter wouldn't be the best idea. I get off of the rock, but first I try to remember the beautiful scenery so I can draw it. Standing up, I make my way to Billy's house aware that all of La Push seemed to be watching me. Here at this town I was an outsider. I was after all, pale unlike the common russet skin tone everyone else had, and even though I was supposedly related to them, I had no characteristics like everyone else.

I finally reach the door, and earn a smirk from Jacob, obviously finding my sopping wet clothes humorous. I just smile back and gesture to his equally wet clothes. I sit on the porch, since god forbid me making Billy's run down shack wet. I squeeze out as much water I can from my loose blue t- shirt and shake my hair out like a dog would. Once I was as dry as I could manage, I entered Billy's house and sat down right across from Billy, who was watching TV on the small kitchen screen with my father, Charlie. So I won't be heard by anyone, I whisper in his ear.

"Is the tribe meeting still on?" I asked him in a hushed voice. He simply nodded to me, and I got up and looked to Jacob. "What?" I asked him. Jacob had a strange look on his face, twisted with anger and frustration.

"Why are you hanging out with Sam and his cronies still?" He asked me. The look on his face made me almost tell him the truth- that the slight bit of Quilette Charlie had in him caused me to become something I hated- but I didn't. I knew the tribe (and pack) rules to well to disobey them.

"Why not?" I asked him, but when he opened his mouth for the explanation that I've heard at least a hundred times, I interrupted him. "I don't want to argue about this again." I told him gently, but I knew that I was about to lose my temper. "Sam isn't the barbarian you make him out as. Embry agrees with me!" I exclaimed, and once that exited my mouth, I immediately regretted telling him that. Embry was a sore subject for Jacob, and I knew how much that he missed his best friend.

Embry, unlike me, had followed Sam's orders to stay away from others unlike ourselves. So far, Jared, Paul, and Embry (and me and Sam) had phased.

* * *

Xxx Flashback (Two months ago) xxX

I was over at Jake's, and I just shook Billy's hand goodbye. I was feeling sick, and I had a fever that I didn't want Jake to catch.

"Bella why don't you go to the reservation doctor." Billy suggested to me, but the tone in which he said that implied that he was ordering me to do so. I shrugged, too sick to reply and followed Billy out of the house. "Jacob could you stay here?" Billy asked his son. This left me confused. Why couldn't Jake come with me to the doctor?

We headed out of the house and that was when Billy drove me, not to the doctors, but Sam and Emily's house on the reservation. I had been here once, and that was because Billy and Jacob were invited to their engagement party, and Jacob managed to convince me to go to their house also. As we reached their house, I was confused, and that's putting it on the lesser side of things.

"Billy! Why can't I go to the doctor's? It's just a fever!" I exclaimed. Billy said nothing and just kept ushering me to the door of Sam's house.

"Are you part Quilette Bella?" Billy asked.

"Why?" I asked him. What would being Quilette do with my sickness.

"Well I think you might have a certain…_ disease_ that certain Quilettes have." Billy told me. I was cautious at the was his voice changed at the word disease. I shook my head. I must have been hearing things.

"Then why are we at Sam Uley's house?" I asked him, still puzzled at the circumstances. Billy said nothing, but we got to the door, Billy knocked on the wooden door like a madman, yelling open up. Emily, who looked like the average women on the reservation, with the exception of the scar down her face caused by a feral bear, opened the door, and yelled "Sam!" to the man I could see in the back ground. Sam Uley- the man that Jacob hated, stepped out and looked straight into Billy's eyes, completely ignoring me.

"What is it Billy?" He asked him.

"Bella is phasing." Billy said simply. Sam's eyes widened to a point where I thought they might fall out. I was still clueless. Phasing? What was that?

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked Billy, now looking at me with surprise.

"I don't know." Billy said. "Feel her temperature though." Billy told him, and Sam grabbed my hand. My natural instinct was to shake him off of me, but I resisted, and realized he was just as warm as I was right now.

"Impossible." Sam whispered. At that point, I about lost it.

"What!" I screamed at them, and the winced at the noise I created. "What's impossible! What the hell is phasing?!" I asked them, and they didn't reply, instead, they shared a glance and watched me.

Before I knew what was happening, I fell on the floor, screaming in agony. I let out a blood- curdling scream and arched my back from the pain. The pain went all over my body and it felt like I was being pulled from every direction.

"It's okay." Sam soothed me. "It's going to hurt a lot, but it'll be fine. I promise." I felt barely better and every time I felt slightly better, the sting would come back, more brutally than ever. It did not last long though. At most it lasted for a little under ten minutes. As it slowly melted, I sighed in bliss, glad that it was over- until I looked down- and saw big, white paws where my hands should be. I looked over where Sam and Billy were supposed to be, but instead saw a burly black wolf the size of a horse- Billy and Sam were gone. The wolf looked into my eyes, and I noticed that the black wolf had brown eyes- Sam's eyes.

_I must be losing it. _I thought to myself.

_Trust me. You're not._ A voice in my head said.

_Now I'm hearing voices. Great. Charlie's going to be_ so _worried._

_Really? You're a werewolf now and all you can think about is your dad? _The voice thought again. I really thought I was losing it. Werewolves? What's next? Witches on broomsticks? I suppose that made sense though- after all, I had white paws and though I couldn't see me face or body I was pretty sure I had a tail. Still, it was hard to believe this was happening to me, Bella Swan, daughter of chief police, queen of average.

_What?_

_You didn't notice?_ The voice thought, and I finally realized that it was coming from the black wolf.

_I'm not sure if this is real or not. I'm still trying to comprehend that this is possible. _I thought to the wolf, and then I realized that I didn't have to open my mouth at all for this entire conversation. _We're not… talking are we?_

_No, these are our thoughts. There's not much privacy to being a wolf._ The black wolf thought. I observed the wolf's tone. It reminded me of Sam.

_Oh my god. _ I thought. Sam was a werewolf. That was why Billy brought me to Sam's.

_It's about time. _Sam thought.

_Come on, give me a break. It's not every day that I can shift into another animal that is supposed to only be in horror movies._

_So do you think this would classify as horror?_ Sam thought. I avoided his question, and then asked,

_Are there others?_

_Paul, and Jared. I've never heard of a girl wolf though._ I finally understood why Sam and his "cult" as Jacob put it, were always secluded and kept to themselves. I then realized his statement had two parts- I was the only female wolf.

_How do you… become a werewolf?_ I asked timidly.

_It's in our genes. Many generations ago, Ephraim Black was turned along with Quil Areatea and Levi Uley because there were bloodsuckers in our territory._ I remembered the many stories that Jake told me that he'd try to scare me with. Never in a thousand years would I have thought they were real.

_Bloodsuckers? You don't mean that all the stories Jake told me were true? There really are vampires?_

_Yes. Wait- Jacob told you our legends? _I snorted.

_Yes._ Sam looked slightly disturbed, but that façade quickly diminished.

_Well no matter anymore, that saves us time._

_Will anyone else change?_

_I don't know. But if others do it will probably be Jacob or Quil who were both related to people from the original pack._

_Oh. How do we turn back into a human?_

_You have to concentrate. Hard. But I would suggest you wait until you have a spare change of clothes._ If I were human I would probably have blushed, since I forgot that I had left my clothing when I phased. I suddenly heard two other "voices. I guessed they were Paul and Jared.

_Sam, who's this?_

_Bella Swan._

_From Forks?_

_Yes._

_Is that even possible? A girl wolf?_

_It appears so._

xxx

For the next week I had practically ditched Jacob for Sam, learning more about wolves, including imprinting. During that time, Embry phased, which went not as pleasantly as possible. He went through an even more painful change than I had. I felt bad about Jake, especially when I saw Billy. I knew that Billy didn't blame me, but I was sure that he wished I still kept in touch. I suppose you could have said that Embry's change opened my eyes. Then I had countered Sam's orders of staying to ourselves, and visited Jake more, to the point where I thought that the small period of time where I had left him was forgotten.

_Xxx Flashback over xxX_

**(A/N: I think now would be a good time for me to tell you to read my Author's note at the end. It's REALLY important!)**

* * *

"I'm sorry." I apologized to Jacob, meaning it.

"It's okay." He said, but I could see it in his eyes the sadness and anger that Embry left him and his friendship for Sam. "It's not your fault." He told me. And oh, how I wished that were true.

I got up, still remembering the stormy sky and scenery of La Push, and grabbed my sketch book, as I draw, I notice Jacob's face over my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I asked him playfully.

"You." He said playfully, and I squealed, giggling when he tackled me. I was careful not to use my extra super human strength on him to avoid any injuries.

"Let go!" I yelled at him when he picked me up easily over his shoulder and ran out of the house. Now the sky was back to normal, and the usual grey, Olympic peninsula haze was back in action. Jacob walked to the beach, still carrying me. I felt very vulnerable in this position.

"Let her go." I heard a voice I knew to well, and that even Jacob knew without looking at his figure. Sam.

"What do you want?" Jake asked rudely.

"Let her go." Sam said again, and I groaned. Why must the two most important males in my life fight so much. If only Jake was a wolf…

"What if I don't want to?" Jake testified, and I knew that Sam was the type to use his size against Jacob if he had the chance.

"Stop it!" I told Sam, glaring at him. I knew that he thought of me as a little sister, but the last thing I needed was a protective big brother. Sam nodded slightly, and backed off, joining Embry, Jared and Paul. Embry looked lost, but he didn't dare disobey orders from Sam like I had.

"I can't stand him." Jacob said. I glared at him, and apparently had a scary glare since he stopped scowling.

"No, 'thank you Bella for saving me from Sam?'" I teased him, but Jacob didn't think this was funny.

"Remind me why you're friends with him again?" Jacob asked. I felt my blood (that was already at a high temperature) boil.

"I don't have to." I told Jacob, and walked away towards my red truck. "Goodbye." I told him. "Tell your dad I'll see him at the meeting." I told him, and drove back to Charlie's house.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am going to clear a few things up:**

**-Bella is seventeen, like in Twilight. **

**-She moved to Forks in late June, which would mean that she hasn't met the Cullen's yet.**

**-Bella and Jacob are strictly at a FRIEND period. Though Jacod has accumulate a small crush, they are nowhere near a couple, nor will they ever.**

**-This is an E/B story. There will be NO Jacob/Bella romance like in that small chapter in Eclipse.**

**-Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, etc., will be phasing not because of Victoria's army, but because of the Cullen's.**

**-There will be NO Collin, Brady, or wolves that lay small roles such as these characters.**

**-There WILL be a Victoria and James, etc., but they won't play the main part of the villain. **

**-This chapter is during August, meaning summer is over and soon Bella will be in Forks high school.**

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/**


	2. The Bonfire

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."

-Robert Frost

* * *

Chapter 2

_Bella's Point Of View_

* * *

In exactly one week I would enter Fork's High School- home of the Spartans. And not only have I been warned once about the Cullen's, but I have been told not to invest any time with them whatsoever for the rest of my entire life. I had to laugh when Sam had said that (but he had used different wording) with a straight face. Jacob and the La Push werewolf pack had spent practically an entire week convincing me to go the reservation school, but I was perfectly content with Forks and I wanted to live as normal as I possibly could with mythical creatures popping up everywhere I went. Jake was yet to phase, and I was intent on him phasing and not hating Sam any longer.

As of now I was in my room that was painted blue- still. I used to find living with Charlie awkward, but compared to living with Renee each of their lifestyles were completely different. Charlie was laid- back, not overly hospital or hovering, while Renee was friendly, but eccentric to the point where she _was_ over bearing. As I observed the small room, I noticed my bookshelf that was crammed with classics that I enjoyed. Jake had once made fun of me about my stuffed bookshelf until I almost lost it. (I was young and less controlled then.)

I had absolutely nothing to do, and I since I was still angry that Jake was constantly nagging me about hanging out with Sam, I didn't want to go to the reservation any earlier than I had to. Instead, I decided to take advantage of Charlie being at work, and everyone else I knew being busy. I grabbed a book off my shelf, not bothering to read the title. I sit on my rocking chair from the pre- divorce between my parents. I looked at the cover finally- Romeo and Juliet.

I had always had a stupid crush on Romeo for his many romantic antics. Throwing pebbles on his lover's window was the utmost romantic, but clichéd thing to do. Shakespeare was one of my favorite authors, along with Austen and Bronte. From just my book collections you could tell I was a hopeless romantic, but never had I found any interest with a guy. I had hoped that now I was a wolf, that I could imprint and fall in love, but now that I saw what it had done to Leah and Sam, I was unsure.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to go meet Billy Black at the bonfire. I had previously made plans with Charlie- he was going to his weekly trip to the diner without me like before, while I went to La Push. I used my friendship with Jacob as an excuse to be at La Push, but little did he know about my other, more dangerous life. Billy had told me before he would understand if I wanted to tell Charlie, but I disagreed, knowing that Charlie was a very serious man, and though he loved me and I was fairly certain he would accept what I was, it would not be without struggle.

I got into the cabin of the red, Chevy truck that Jacob fixed up and sold to Charlie, who gave it to me. If I compared my wolf speed to the sixty mile an hour limit on the truck, I could make the analogy of cold molasses and lightning- complete opposites in the speed category.

I backed out of the driveway, making my way to the La Push border. On the road, I felt regret at the way I reacted with Jake about Sam. I knew that before I knew about the real reason Sam had gotten "special treatment" I had agreed with Jacob, readily labeling him and his followers as barbarians of the Quilette Indian reservation. Jacob, unlike me, was naïve and had little knowledge of Sam's hardships.

I finally reached First Beach, and I was relieved that I was not the first person that arrived. Billy was already here, sitting at his wheelchair with Harry Clearwater and Quil Areata senior. I didn't know Quil senior as well as Harry or Billy, but from the months of being a werewolf, I knew him well enough to consider him more than strangers.

"Bella." Billy said in a slightly friendly tone. Billy always seemed apprehensive, and it was very rare for him to sound truly light hearted.

"Hi." I said to him, nodding towards Harry and Quil senior. Harry Clearwater, along with Billy and Charlie, were good friends, and they often went fishing with each other. It was ridiculous how much fish they accumulated together- they probably caught enough fish to endanger the population on the Olympic Peninsula. This was the main reason why I new them both so well.

I still felt guilty about Jake, and I knew that Jacob, though he hated Sam, wanted to go to the bonfires held by the pack a lot, especially since his father and two best friends went to them. I also knew that Jake must have lobbied hard with Billy about going to the meeting seeing Billy's tired expression.

Soon enough, Sam, Embry and Paul came, but Jared was still missing from our pack. We greeted each other, but when I smiled slightly to Sam, he didn't return the favor. I looked at him oddly, but then remembered the incident on the beach. I scowled, annoyed that such a little thing would set him off like that.

When Jared arrived, he seemed lost, but I said nothing towards his clouded eyes. I could tell that the haze was lust, and I couldn't help but feel genuinely happy for him.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked him, not particularly rudely, but it sounded more like a command rather than a question.

"Kim." Jared replied, and I immediately understood. Kim, Jared's imprintee was a nice, shy girl from the reservation. Their love for each other was so strong, that I often was jealous of them. Sam nodded, also understanding the most about imprinting since he experiences it himself.

We started the fire, and I watched the blue flames form the salty driftwood dance in the middle of the semi- circle we had formed.

"No Emily?" I asked Sam, still hoping that he would just shake off the beach incident from his head.

"No." Sam said, but then replied, "She's busy with Claire, her niece." It looked like Sam forgave me, or rather Jacob, so I let that line of conversation drop.

"How's Jake Billy?" I asked, worried about my friend, and also trying to advert unwanted attention from the elders I was receiving because of the previous coldness in Sam's voice.

"Mad." He paused. "But not at you. Mostly with Sam." I sighed, as did Sam. Everyone knew Jacob's harsh feelings towards Sam, which was all for the wrong reasons.

"Tell him I'm sorry okay?" I asked Billy. And he just shrugged. Knowing that was probably the best answer I would have got, I dropped the subject of Jacob.

"Bella, are you still going to Fork's High School?" Sam asked me. I groaned. Why must every meeting I go to there must be some talk about my education?

"No I'm just going to drop out of school and become homeless." I said sarcastically. I let my long brown hair fall over my shoulders, trying to protect me from the wind that started to pick up. **(A/N Can we just pretend that a wolf's fur length has nothing to do with their real hair length?)** The fire flickered slightly, and I yawned, tired. I wasn't wearing a watch, so I had no idea what time it really was.

"We'll have to remember to hold a meeting with the Cullen's affirming that the treaty is still intact." Harry said, and everyone nodded, clearly agreeing. "Bella, since you will be seeing them in a week will you send them the message to meet us at the border at some point?" Harry asked me. I was glad I was the one who got to represent the pack this time, since Sam, being the Alpha, always made the decisions.

"Of course." I answered.

"Has Jacob shown any signs of phasing yet?" Embry asked. I knew that he wanted to be friends with Quil and Jake, but he along with Sam decide to wait until they phased until he approached them.

"The boy is having a major growth spurt, but I'm not sure if that's just normal or it has something to do with phasing." Billy said. I held onto the small hope that Jacob would join us. I knew that my thoughts were selfish and that I shouldn't wish for my best friend to become a monster, but it would so much easier if he were one of us.

The bonfire was not exciting in any way. In fact, the most exciting part was Paul and Jared arm wrestling for the last hot dog. I had to roll my eyes for that one. They acted like complete fools.

As I drove home, I hummed along with a song that would get any teenager picked on at school. I gazed over the clock that seemed to be pretty accurate. I practically had a heart attack when I saw the time; quarter past eleven. Charlie was going to kill me. I finally got back home, and as I entered the driveway, I saw Charlie pacing outside of the small, two story, two bedroom house. His face was tired and obviously concerned, considering it was almost eleven in the evening.

"Bella!" He greeted me. I felt sick. I didn't mean to worry Charlie.

"Hi Ch- Dad!" I replied. After two months I had still not gotten over the habit of calling him by his first name.

"Where have you been?" He asked sternly, and I sighed, knowing that a long, almost pointless lecture was about to begin.

"Still at La Push." I told him. I silently cursed Billy for not bringing his cell phone to the meeting. I was yet to get one, thinking that they were pointless, but Billy owned a phone, and never used it. I almost laughed at the irony.

"I called Billy and he wasn't there. Jacob answered and told me you were out with Billy at some tribal meeting?" Charlie said. "He also said he couldn't go." I growled at Jacob, who wasn't even here. "Why do you get to go to _La Push_ meetings when your best friend who actually lives there doesn't?" Charlie raved.

I knew this would happen- that Charlie would suspect the worse. I wondered what was going through his mind right now. Did he think I was illegally drinking? Or was it street fighting? I mentally laughed at the sight of me street fighting. I would have to change into a wolf to win, and it would be extremely comical to see a horse sized wolf fighting a large, burly man.

"Dad, it's okay." I calmed him down. "I was out with Sam and Billy and Harry." I left out Embry, Paul and Jared for obvious reasons. "Jacob hates Sam so he didn't want to go." I lied. My lie seemed to relieve Charlie a bit, and he smiled slightly. I sighed in relief. I hated lying to my dada, but sometimes, less was always more with Charlie.

"I just worry about you kid." Charlie whispered. I smiled at Charlie's consideration. I already knew that he loved me, but hearing Charlie say that was like gold. My dad barely ever expressed his emotions, so it meant a lot to me.

"I know." I said to him. "I'm going to go to sleep okay?" I told him. Charlie nodded, and we parted, me going up to my room and him sitting back down on his usual seat in the living room.

"Goodnight Bells." He called up, and I could hear in the back ground a baseball game on television.

" 'Night" I called from the stairs.

I quickly brushed my teeth and changed my pajamas in the small bathroom that Charlie and I shared. I was ready for bed in a record time of ten minutes.

As I got to my bedroom, I sighed. And for the first time in my entire life, I wished for a normal life, to be a normal high school girl, and not to be involved whatsoever with anything supernatural.

* * *

**A/N:** No joke, my cat just walked on my key board, and this is what he typed: dfcccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccref ttttttttttttttttttttt

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I hate when people read my chapter and don't review.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**So do a girl a HUGE favor and review.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**PLEASE?**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/****\/**

**Okay, how about this? Whoever reviews gets a sneakpeak  of the next chapter!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**Still don't want to?**

**\/\/\/**

**Oh Come ON!**

**\/**


	3. Four Words

"It's better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not."

-Andre Gide, Autumn Leaves

* * *

Chapter Three: Four Words

_Bella's Point of View_

* * *

I WOKE UP like any other day. I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock at least twice, and then finally gave up, got ready, dressed up in my classic jeans and t- shirt and ate the healthy breakfast of honey nut cheerios. It was a pretty normal day for the average teenager. Oh, but don't forget that I got a call from Billy Black that Jacob's life was changing completely because of his genes. I couldn't possibly forget that could I?

So, yeah. I guess my morning wasn't _that_ normal after all.

Billy had called my house at approximately seven thirty in the morning using. Since Charlie had already gone to work, I didn't answer the phone for two reasons. One, Jacob never was up at this time, so it couldn't possibly be him calling. And two, Billy had made it a habit of waking us up in the morning to see in Charlie wanted to go fishing. When Billy called again though, I got worried, so I picked it up. I tiredly answered the phone, still unprepared for what news Billy was going to tell me.

Billy had said four, seemingly unimportant words, but at those four words would change his son's life forever. Before he had called me, I would have never thought that four words would change someone's life so thoroughly, but they had.

"Jacob, he's phasing now." Were those four words, and as soon as I heard them, I was almost-glad that Jake was phasing. I knew that made me sound selfish, but I knew that my friendship with Jake would be much easier than before.

"I'm coming over." I told Billy, not bothering to hear what he said for a reply. I raced out of my house, hanging up the house phone in the process. I left my cheerios at the kitchen table, void of them almost spilling all over the dining table. I ran quickly to the truck, pushing the old vehicle's limits when I went at fifty miles an hour. It was times like these where I wished I had a better car. Before I was a wolf and couldn't run so fast. If I was human I would have never complained, but knowing I could have ran at a speed over twice as fast as my car, I saw speed completely different.

La Push, as always was beautiful. Though nothing will compare to it when it is in a storm, the waves that sprawled across the sand always seemed to mesmerize me. _Focus Bella!_ I thought to myself. Here I was, admiring the scenery, when my friend was experiencing pain.

I drove faster, and parked at Sam's house, knowing that Billy would have taken his son here. The small house was no larger than Billy's house, and the plain landscaping was surprising because I knew that Emily ha nothing short of a green thumb. I paid no attention to it though when I knocked on the door, screaming at someone to open the door. Embry finally opened the door after at least twenty seconds of my repetitive rapping on the door.

"Where is he?" I asked Embry, my voice was hoarse from all the yelling outside.

"Inside." Embry whispered. "His is worse than most since he has genes from two previous pack members." Embry explained. I sighed, and my heart was completely sympathetic. I ran into Sam's house and stopped when I saw Sam, Billy and the rest of the pack gathered around Jacob's withering body. I watched my best friend's life change in front of my eyes. I pitied him. As I finally came to my senses, I realized how big Jacob actually got. He was much taller than my, just an inch shorter than Sam himself, and Jacob still wasn't done growing. His muscles were more obvious, and I noticed that it looked like the others cut off his hair. **(A/N Ok remember how the fur is as long as the hair rule was void in this story? Well I hate Jake to have long hair, so I want it cut!)** The way he looked now, was more…defined.

Finally after a few more minutes the pain seemed to subside and he phased in front of everyone. He was a russet wolf with chocolate eyes almost black. I went outside behind a tree and phased also. I was back in my wolf form and I used my telepathic link to talk with Jacob.

_Can you hear me Jake?_ I thought out.

_Yes… Who is this? You almost sound like…_ He thought back, and I answered his thought.

_Bella._ I told him.

XxX

AFTER finally explaining what had happened to him, we phased back. I went behind some bushes and put on my clothes where I left them. We guessed that the reason why Jacob was having an easier time adjusting to this because he had more than one set of genes in him, but that was just a guess, and we knew that we could never actually be certain our hypothesis was correct.

Though Jacob had adapted better mentally than anyone previously, he was the least (with the exception of Sam) calm mentally, and he had mentally yelled at almost everyone. I knew that like me, he wanted a normal life, without being a monster.

"So this was why you are always hanging out with Sam and everyone?" Jacob asked, sounding apologetic. I notice how he hadn't used the word cronies anymore.

"Yeah." I answered him.

"I'm sorry I was being such a jerk yesterday." Jacob apologized me.

"I already forgave you yesterday night. Didn't Billy tell you that I did?" I told him.

"Nah, I was asleep when he came back, and then I woke up sick." He replied.

"Oh." I said awkwardly.

We talked a little more, but it mainly it was about my first phasing, and other things about werewolves.

XxX

THE REST OF THE DAY I spent my time at La Push, going cliff diving. Or rather, I had watched everyone else cliff dive. Recklessness was definitely not my forte, nor did plan that it would. AS I watched Paul jump first, I noticed Quil just sitting in what was likely his father's car, watching us joke around. I sympathized with him. It was bad enough that Jake wasn't in our secret, but at least Quil and I still hung out with him. Quil had no one.

"You guys!" I yelled. "I'm gonna go back to the beach." I told everyone. I didn't bother getting everyone's consent before I raced off the cliff to Quil's direction. When he saw me, he opened the passenger door, motioning me to sit down.

"Hey." I told Quil.

"Hi." He told me. As I was observing his glum expression, I noticed his eyes were filled with relinquishment.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I mentally smacked myself in stupidity. Oh course he's not okay! His best friend abandoned him for someone they used to hate!

"I'm fine." He said unconvincingly. "I just don't want to be next…You know?" I understood completely, but I'm sure if he knew the real reason why everyone was more understanding of Sam, he would have thought differently.

I nod.

"No you don't though. You joined that cult long before Jake and even Embry!" Quil told me. I flinched at the word "cult", but remembering that I used to call them that calmed me more. "Sorry." Quil said. "At least you are still loyal to your friends. Now I'm going to guess that Jacob is going to ignore me too?" Quil's face was no longer upset, rather it was frustrated.

"I don't know." I answered him as honestly as possible.

XxX

AFTER leaving the reservation, I grabbed the money from the jar that was labeled "food", and went to the market. I didn't really understand how I ate significantly less than everyone from the pack. Maybe it was gender, or even size, I have no idea. After getting everything from my list, I went back home in my truck that had all the groceries that we'd use this week. Charlie, who was still at work, couldn't cook for a dog, let alone people, so when I had moved here, I had immediately taken the cooking responsibility. I grabbed the supplies to make lasagna and began cooking.

By the time that dinner was almost ready, Charlie came in through the front door.

"Smells good Bells." He told me. The only people that called me that nickname was him, and sometime Jake. I smiled at him and went back to retrieving the food from the oven. I quickly set the table and set down the food.

"How was work?" I asked him.

"Boring. I played cards, and I made five bucks." My dad said. I had expected some sort of answer like that. Here at Forks, where the population is so few, there was little action for the chief police.

"Oh." I replied stupidly. The rest of the dinner conversation went something like that, very few and when it was existing, it was dull. I did the dishes, and quickly went to bed.

XxX

THAT night I dreamed. I dreamt of vampires. This dream did not have real vampires though. They had capes and fangs and had blood trickling down their lips. I knew I was dreaming because I didn't faint from the rusty, salty scent that blood gave off. Ever since I was little I hated the smell of blood and almost always fainted from the smell.

In this dream I didn't change into a wolf though. I tried, but I couldn't. It was as if it was physically impossible for me to do so. I couldn't make a sound either, and moving seemed impossible. A male vampire came forward, his cape blowing in the wind dramatically. His red eyes that showed he ate humans shown in the dim lighting. My instincts screamed for my to phase, to run, or at least to fight back.

But I couldn't.

The vampire staggered forward, so he was posed at my neck. His ice cold breath made me shiver, but still countering him was impossible for me.

"You won't feel a thing." He whispered in my ear. And he bit down on my neck. Hard.

This is the time where I woke up from my nightmare. I shot out of bed like a lightning bolt, sweating bullets and panting hard just like the dog I really was.

I wasn't a true Quilette, but I knew enough about vampires that almost all of them were bad. I said almost because I thought that the Cullens couldn't be so bad if they really did drink from animals. Though I still thought that the actual drinking of one's blood was morbid, they didn't ask to be a vampire. And from what I heard, the Cullens tried to live as humanely as possible.

XxX

THE six days of summer I had left sped by sporadically. Tomorrow would be my first day of school at Forks High School. And I so wasn't ready for what was to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. 22 reviews for a single chapter? THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You guys are super. So please, will you break that record for me? I would love you for EVER...Don't you want to be loved?

**REVIEW**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Please?**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Look, I' promise to give you a SNEAK PEAK if you do!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**Are you really that cold hearted?**

**\/\/\/**

**SERIOUSLY?**

**\/**


	4. First Sights: They Suck Sometimes

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."  
― Martin Luther King Jr., A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches

* * *

Chapter 4: First Sights (They Suck Sometimes)

_Bella's Point of View_

* * *

THE PAST COUPLE DAYS included me going to a multitude of meetings that gave me instructions for how to approach the Cullen's. They was tedious, and mundane, but I went, mainly because I had nothing better to do with my life.

I woke up with cold dread in my stomach. I had a bad feeling about today, but I dismissed it as butterflies. After all, I was going to be the center of attention for at least a week. And I hated to be in the center of attention. always have, always will. Especially judging the population of the small town, I was certain that they barely ever got new neighbors, let alone new neighbors. The kids that live in this town had relatives that grew up with each other and so on. I was an outsider.

XxX

I WAS wearing an average looking t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans when I walked towards the brick building. I knew that stares were focused on me, and I tried my best to ignore the obvious attention that was now directed towards me. I looked at the buildings. I knew that Forks was different than Phoenix, but I was surprised when I saw that there were no forms of security. Where were the chain link fences, the metal detectors? Forks High School was also not one large building. Instead, there were many smaller buildings that made up the high school.

The school looked boring, and it made me question why in the wold a vampire would wish to live in a place like this. But I answered my question myself. Why not?

I heard lots of whispers, stares, and gawking when I pulled up with my old, beat up truck that created so much noise that practically everyone was staring at me. The rumble of the thunderous engine just begged for someone to notice it- one of its few flaws. Don't get me wrong, I hated it's speed restrictions, but something about Billy's old, beat up truck must have had a certain charm to it because as soon as Charlie gave it to, I loved it.

An Asian, chess club looking kid approached me first.

"Hi I'm Eric Yorkie. You must be new here." He said, introducing himself. Eric had greasy hair, and dark brown eyes that held confidence. I almost rolled my eyes. It made me wonder how such a boring statement could still make someone sound desperate. It was obvious that I was new here. In a school of just over three hundred kids, you know pretty much everyone. He held out his hand.

"Bella Swan." I told him, shaking his hand and then pulling away.

"You need help finding anything?" Eric asked eagerly. I looked aroud, noticing that practically everyone in the parkinglot was focused on our conversation, straing their ears to listen in.

"Um, no I don't have my schedule yet, but can you direct me to the office?" I asked him.

"Sure." Eric said cheerfully and brought me about twenty feet to a sign that read "main office". I snorted, and luckily, Eric didn't seem to notice and seemed oblivious that he came across to eager.

I stepped inside a bland office. The walls were white, there was a fake plant tucked in the corner of the square room, and a small desk was in the middle of the area. Like Forks, everythin in it seemed dull. The only thing that stood out in the room was a short, red haired woman with glasses covering small, brown eyes. I smile slightly and shyly approach her. Her name plate read "Shelly Cope" and judging by a small silver band on her left hand, she was married.

"I'm Bella Swan." I told her. When I informed her of my last name, recognition flooded through her eyes. Charlie must have told one of his co-workers at the station, and word spreads fast around Forks with such a small population.

"The Chief's daughter?" She asked me. I nodded, answering her question. "We've been expecting you." She told me. Her word choice made her sound like she was in a horror movie, and I had just entered a haunted house- I suppose school was a horror show though. She handed me a map, a schedule and a paper. "These are your classes, and map of the school grounds. Have this signed by all your teachers by the end of the day and return it to me by the end of the day."

I checked the schedule outside the office, and I found that Eric Yorkie was waiting for me this whole time. I sighed, and walked over to him, knowing that it would be rude to ignore him.

"What class do you have next?" He asked me, and I frowned slightly, knowing that from his tone he wished to show me around the grounds.

"I have first period English." I replied.

"Want me to show you around." I sighed. He was definitely over helpful.

My English class was dull, mainly because I have read all the books for fun that were to be assigned. In government, I was grateful that the teacher had directed no attention to me. (not that I didn't have all eyes boring into my back anyways.) I officially hated Trigonometry not only because the subject was one of my least favorites, but also that the teacher had made me stand up and tell everyone about myself. I blushed profusely, and almost tripped. If it wasn't for my werewolf instincts, I would have fallen flat on my face. After a class of Spanish, which again, I had already covered the material in Phoenix. Once lunch period was beginning, I was exhausted from the multitude of questions I was getting. They were boring questions, as stupid as "You moved here right?" to, "You're Chief Swan's daughter?". I answered most of them as quickly and simply as I could. Most of my answers were Yes and Nos. I was expecting attention, but never in my entire life had so many people paid interest in myself.

When I was in Phoenix I had gotten little recognition. I blended well in the back ground, like a chameleon. I wasn't sure if it was because there were so many people in Arizona to compare me to, or perhaps because they had grown up with me and my awkward tween years.

XxX

IN THE cafeteria I was talking to a girl that was shorter than me, with brown curls that almost evened out our height difference. I had forgotten her name, but she gave me the idea that she was the gossiper in this small school. She was talking about gibberish- probably about Mike, a blonde haired boy who actually followed me around constantly that she had a crush on. From her constant babble I forgot my main mission on my first day of Forks High School. I had let my guard down.

And that was when I saw them.

There were five, and with the two vampires that pose as their parents, there were two more vampires than we accounted for. Sam had told me that vampires were supposed to smell sickly sweet. Strangely, I couldn't smell anything overly sweet. In fact, the vampires smelled-good.

They gracefully danced in, flitting to a table that was empty. The first vampire that caught my sight was a big, burly one. He had dark brown hair and even for a vampire, his muscles were large. Next, there was a blonde haired female. Her golden locks cascaded down her back. If I hadn't known she was a vampire, I would have guessed that she had gotten some type of surgery to illustrate her perfect features.

The next two vampires were most likely the newest. The male had blonde curly hair, and as I observed him closer, he had a series of small bite marks that were shaped like crescents- vampire bites. I tried to stop staring at his scars by looking at the vampire next to him. This female had black, short hair. Her golden eyes and short figure gave off a pixie like look.

There was one more though.

The last vampire was male. As I observed his bronze hair and his strong jawline, I was yet to look into his eyes. When I did, I couldn't look away.

"Imprinting on someone is like… when you see her… everything changes. All of the sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet. It's her… nothing else matters." I remembered that description of imprinting. Though this time, it wasn't "her" that held me to the planet. Instead it was him.

When I finally looked away, all I could think of was _holy crow!_ I had just imprinted on my mortal enemy. I had no idea what his name was. I was clueless if he was kind. All I knew about him was what he looked like, and that he was a vampire.

And when I finally realized what had happened, and seemed able to speak, I felt sick to my stomach.

The pack would kill me. And I, Isabella Marie Swan, was doomed.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jessica (who I had just learnt her name through her babble) asked, seeming concerned.

"Yeah." I answered. She didn't look convinced, but luckily, a shy girl with glasses intervened. _Thank you._ I mouthed to her. She smiled slightly.

XxX

WHEN the bell rang, I walked out with the girl who helped me with Jessica, whose name was Angela Weber. She brought me to Biology, which she had also. I was relieved that she didn't flood me with questions, but rather was quiet during our walk from the cafeteria to the biology room. But I smelled a Cullen's scent. It must have been the effects of the imprinting because usually, I would have silently prayed that it was not the bronze haired Adonis like vampire didn't have this class. Instead, I was rejoicing when I saw that familiar bronze hair.

As the teacher, Mr. Banner, directed me to the next to his, I was cheering mentally.

"Bella Swan." I told the vampire, excite to learn anything about him. The vampire hesitated, but took my hand. I was surprised at the electrical shock that coursed through my body when we touched, but I didn't flinch.

"Edward Cullen." He said in a velvety voice that made me want to melt.

Edward. It was an old fashioned name, but not uncommon centuries ago, especially in the 18th and 19th centuries. It fit him. My eyes grazed over his perfectly sculpted face and muscled chest. He was surely the most handsome person I have met. His beauty surpassed his brothers by a long shot in my opinion.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly. He didn't reply since the Mr. Banner started his lecture, but I saw him nod slightly, indicating that he at least acknowledged what I said.

The rest of the class, and day all I could think was, _Houston we have a problem._

* * *

**_A/N_: **I hope you like the chapter! I was so happy with nineteen review for ONE chapter. THATS AMAZING! Let's make it twenty this time! When I was writing down this chapter, I just thought that a sarcastic title would make you guys laugh (a little?). I know that Bella wouldn't really have a chapter named like this, but I COULDN"T RESIST!

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Why?**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Because you'll get the lunch room scene in Edward's Point of View!**

**\/\/\/\/**

**That's exciting...right?**

**\/**


	5. Opening Up

"I love running. I'm not into marathons, but I am into avoiding problems at an accelerated rate. "

― Jarod Kintz

* * *

Chapter 5 Opening Up

_Bella's Point Of View'_

* * *

THE REST OF THE DAY was boring and pointless all because Edward wasn't in any of my classes. Gym was my last period, and Mike (Again) led me to the class claiming that he too, had gym. Turns out he wasn't lying, but I sighed when realized that we were going to play volleyball. Before I was a wolf, I was overly clumsy to the point I considered myself to have a disability, but now, playing human sports was dull. I found out soon that I had to be careful not to show my strength, and I spent the entire time trying not to exert my full power.

XxX

I HADN'T REALIZED that I forgot to ask the Cullen's for a meeting with the pack until I was done with school. The only important thing that I was supposed to do for the pack and I completely blew it. I mentally cursed my stupidity, but I had a bigger dilemma on my hands. I knew that either the pack would kill me for imprinting on a vampire, that or laugh at the irony of the situation.

I wasn't willing to risk the pack killing any of the Cullen's, especially Edward. _My_ Edward.

I had no idea if he will ever accept that I had imprinted on him, and rejection from him was now my worst fear. As clichéd as that sounded, it was completely and one hundred percent true, and I knew that no matter what, I would give up my life for Edward's. I was scared that he and his family would hate me, they were vampires after all.

I knew how werewolves thought of vampires, but I had no clue what vampires thought about my kind. With my luck they thought I was a monster, and some sort of mutation in this world. My heart broke at the idea of him hating me. I don't think I could bear him despising me. It would probably kill me, and this is definitely not a joking matter. My life was just a walking soap opera.

No one in our legends or history that was female was turned. Never in a hundred years has something like this occurred. In fact, we had thought imprinting was only possible for male wolves on human girls. I had just proved them wrong.

I was a freak among freaks. I couldn't fit among anyone.

After school I drove right home and entered my room. I was stressing- immensely. What _could_ I tell the pack? As I relayed the possible reactions of the pack to my news, I became more worried. They would hate me, and I knew that my love for Edward would never change. Perhaps I'd be exiled for loving someone we should hate. That wasn't even the worst possibility.

XxX

I HAD DECIDED what I would do about Edward after sleeping on it. I already knew that it wouldn't be possible for me to stay away from him, so the option of pretending this never, ever happened was out. My second option would be to tell everyone the truth, but as strong as I was, I was still cowardly to face Sam. The last, and final option, was not to tell the pack, and to keep a slow and reluctant relationship with Edward. If this is what I had to do to protect him, then that's what I'll have to do.

I knew that it would be near impossible to keep this secret as a wolf, especially with them hearing my thoughts, so the first precaution that I would take is not to phase into my wolf form any time soon. I also knew that I would have to avoid the reservation as much as possible. Though would be practically unmanageable to not go to the reservation sometime, but I would try my best to evade La Push for Edward.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a ringing phone. I picked it up, without looking at the caller ID. I already knew who the caller was anyways.

"Hi Jake." I said into the phone.

"It's Billy." He answered. I felt slightly embarrassed, but I brushed it off. "Have you told the Cullen's to meet us at the border today?" I sighed.

"Um," I said nervously. "I kinda forgot…" I explained to him.

"Well then make sure you tell them tomorrow okay?" Billy said gruffly,

"Sure." I told him, eager to hang up on him.

"Well, bye." He said.

After me saying my salutations to him over the phone I sighed, feeling sick to my stomach and fell back to sleep, dreaming of Edward.

XxX

NEVER in my entire life have I felt so nervous and happy at the same time. As I rounded the corner with Angela to the lunch room, I caught sight of the mysterious Cullen family. I felt Edward's eyes on me for a while, and I couldn't help but feel excited that out of all the girls in school, I managed to get _the _Edward Cullen to notice me. I glanced often to their table, observing not just my imprint, but also his family which were talking at a fast pace- to fast for humans to notice, but not quite loud enough for me to hear over all the chatter in the lunch room.

After lunch, I was excited when I saw that Edward was in the seat next to me. His tousled bronze hair was beautiful against his vampire- pale skin. My lips ached to lose control, and resisting the hunger was difficult.

"Hey Edward." I said quietly, and hopefully soft enough so he didn't hear the slight stuttering in my words.

"Hello Bella." He said smoothly. I sat down, and placed my neat stack of binders on my side of the desk. I couldn't help but notice his golden eyes were darker than yesterday, and I guessed that was an effect of not hunting every day.

Mr. Banner started explaining our assignment. From my peripheral vision I saw Edward reach for a microscope.

"Ladies first?" He suggested. I smiled at his old- fashioned manners, they set him apart from the other rude teenagers in this town- or anywhere for that matter. He pushed the microscope towards me and I started to adjust the lenses so I could see the bacteria. Luckily I had advanced eye sight due to my phasing, and I could deduct what form of mitosis it was in easily.

"Prophase." I stated, confident that my answer was correct.

"You don't mind if I check do you?" He said while taking the microscope from me. I huffed, annoyed that he didn't trust me.

"It's prophase." He confirmed.

"Like I said." I told him. He chuckled, and Edward's laugh was melodious and warm. If I could only hear one noise, I would choose his laugh.

We finished before anyone in the class, which wasn't surprising since we both had super senses, and he had gone through biology multiple times. I glanced at the rain that was now pouring on the window. I groaned. I hated the wet in Forks. The rain made the place dreary and dark.

"Ugh. Rain." I complained. I knew that it really wasn't his business, and he probably didn't care, but I yearned to talk to him and get over the awkward stage that we were now in.

"You don't like the rain." He stated, rather than guessed.

"Or the cold." I replied. **(A/N I know I did that line backwards, but since it was August, I can't have it snowing…)**

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." He said.

"You have no idea." I answered. I would have never have guessed that little, boring _Forks_ would have so much drama.

I tried not to hard to stare at his perfectly sculpted face, but even so, I snuck a quick glance at his eyes and they held nothing but interest.

"Then why did you move here?" He asked. I was surprised at his forwardness. Edward's voice held frustration for what reason, I would probably never really know why exactly. My mother had always told me I was an open book. For some reason though, he seemed to think that me answers were intriguing since he kept asking me questions about my life. I didn't mind of course, but I was surprise that he was so interested in my life.

"It's… complicated." I explained badly.

"I think I can keep up." He said. I glanced at the bell. There were ten minutes left of class.

"My mother got remarried, and I wanted to give them their space for them to travel." I said, rushed.

"But now you're unhappy." Edward stated.

"And?"

"That doesn't seem fair." He said. I snorted. If that was the biggest problem in my life, I would welcome it with open arms.

"So?" I asked. "Hasn't anyone told you before? Life's not fair." I told him. If life was fair, I would have imprinted on a human. I would never regret knowing Edward, I just wish my life was less complicated.

"I believe I have heard that somewhere." He said.

"So that's all." I told him, hoping that he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about this subject.

"You put on a good show." He told me. "But I'll bet that you're suffering more than you let on." Edward said. I frowned. I _was_ suffering more than I would ever let anyone know, but not for the reason why he thinks. "Am I wrong?" He asked me." My frown grew deeper. "I didn't think so." He said.

I felt slightly warm that he could get all that from me, but I remained silent. I longed for him to tell me he loved me, to kiss me, but Edward would never do that. Especially if he knew what I was.

Mr. Banner called the class to order, and when class was over Mike came over to the desk we shared, completely ignoring Edward.

"Hey Mike." I said in a monotonous tone of voice. I knew that Mike liked me, but ever since I imprinted, I already knew from others that you didn't see anyone other guy (or girl in their case) romantically other than your imprint. Mike ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Hey Bella." He said, completely oblivious to my obvious discomfort. I threw Edward a "help me" glance, hopeful that he would like me enough that he might be able weasel me out of Mike's clutches.

"Bella do you want to walk to gym with me?" Edward intervened. I mouthed a thank you to him, and the corners of his lips lifted.

"Sure." I said gratefully.

Mike walked always discouraged, and I frowned, feeling guilty. He was harmless enough, and I felt bad for shunning him.

"Thanks." I told Edward when Mike was out of earshot.

"No problem." He answered me, shooting me his famous crooked smile, showing all his erectly white teeth. I smiled slightly, happy that he was beginning to open up.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter was **VERY **cannon. I apologize. Second of all, I wanted to tell you guys a **HUGE** thank you. **30 REVIEWS FOR ONE**** CHAPTER!** I can't thank you guys enough! I was sooooooo happy when I realized all those emails in my inbox were from fanfiction, praising me.** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**It makes my day!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**Is that not enough for you to take two seconds to write if you liked my writing?**

**\/\/\/**

**Then Review because you'll get a SNEAK PEAK**

**\/**


	6. The Van

"You must learn to let go. Release the stress. You were never in control anyway."  
― Steve Maraboli, _Life, the Truth, and Being Free_

* * *

Сђ∂РTℓЯ 6

_βe££a's Point of View_

* * *

I WOKE UP, determined to tell Edward what I was, and that I had imprinted on him. I also knew that I would have to tell him that his family would have to go to the borderline to see the pack. I suppose that I was as nervous, but honestly that wouldn't be quite the right word. Instead, I would have used the words, anxiety ridden. I was a complete mess, and was stressing all night about telling Edward. What would he say? I had no idea. And that's what bothered me most.

I knew that his family wouldn't be happy. Both of the blondes, particularly the female had shot me glares throughout the day. Though I had never met Mrs. and Mr. Cullen, I was sure they would hate me too. Oh the irony… this situation reminded me of Romeo and Juliet. The only exception was that I was the only one that was in love with the enemy, and Edward had just barely acknowledged my presence.

Because of my constant worry in the morning, I had not eaten anything at all. Dressing in my usual attire- a t shirt and a pair of jeans, I threw on some converse, still stressing about what would come.

I had always told myself that stress was a good thing, that it gave a challenge to overcome, but now that I really experienced it, my thoughts differed. At this point in time I found it my biggest enemy to fight at the moment. And it didn't help that the entire pack was antagonizing me.

Last night it was Sam to scold me about not telling the Cullens about the meeting which would hold supposedly in two days. He was angry of course, and that was to be expected. I got into trouble, which created heated arguments and a tired Charlie coming into my room to tell me to stop yelling. I did, after I hung up on him. I promised him though that I would tell the Cullens today, no matter what.

I went to the driver's side of my red truck and started the ignition.

At school I headed straight towards the Cullens. They were by their car talking between themselves. The blonde one, who I learned was named Rosalie, seemed to be yelling at Edward. I was a bit confused when the little black haired vampire named Alice's eyes seemed clouded. I was bewildered why that would happen, but my puzzlement was cut short with the sound of screeching tires.

Edward was separated from his family walking in the opposite direction of them. As a van that was most likely Tyler's was crashing towards him.

All that was running through my head right now was: _Oh my god I have to save him_. I didn't think for a moment that Edward would have been able to protect himself, all that mattered to me was that he was safe, and I tried to save him. I raced toward Edward, pushing my legs to reach him in time. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The Cullen's were screaming for me to stop.

But I couldn't.

I pushed Edward out of the way, and my strength was just enough so he was out of the way from the vehicle. My hand shot forward, and as I displayed my strength in front of Edward, I didn't regret it. The van crashed into my hand cracking the bones in it. I didn't care, I knew it would heal. I glanced over to Edward and realized what I did. He looked at me in shock. I said nothing, hoping that this was just a dream.

I hopped up, out of the way from all the attention and tried to run away from the crowd of people who was now rushing to the scene. As I was walking away Edward grabbed my arm. His eyes still held shock and confusion.

"What was that?" He said. His voice was cold and scared, and for the first time Edward sounded- like a vampire.

"Nothing." I whispered, but my reply was fruitless considering what I just displayed.

"I'm not that gullible Bella." Edward told me. His patience was definitely running low, and he kept giving his siblings glares. All around us, ambulances were aiding Tyler out of his car.

"I'll tell you. I promise." I told him. "Just later okay?" I asked him. He nodded, but Rosalie looked angry and seething.

"Later." Edward agreed, his voice tense.

Luckily Edward got us out of riding in the ambulance. It would be hard to explain why my temperature is high enough for me to be dead.

XxX

After school, Edward had cornered me with the help of his family. I sighed. Their bodies didn't exactly show aggressiveness, but they were in a defensive and protective stance.

"I already promised that I would tell you. You don't have to do that." I told them.

"She's telling the truth." The blonde haired male who was known as Jasper said. I furrowed my eyebrows. How would he know that? And why did all of the others automatically back off? I traced my thoughts to the old legends until I finally found one that held some importance. One legend, the one including meeting the Cullens for the first time, had explained that some vampires had gotten special powers during their transformation.

"What are you?" Rosalie asked coldly. I met her icy glare with mine, but I knew that her stare was much more superior than mine, and I looked quickly away.

"Do you know the wolves that live in La Push?" I asked them. I watched as everyone but Alice and Jasper nod, ooking a bit puzzled as to why I would metion them, or perhaps how I even knew about their kind. After all, I didn't look like the typical girl from the La Push reservation. Rosalie had her nose scrunched up in disgust, and I immediately felt disappointed. They hated me. "I'm one of them." I told them.

"The wolves died out generations ago." Edward said.

"We started phasing again." I told them.

"But you're a girl." Rosalie said scornfully.

"So are you." I shot back quickly.

"Are you even quilette?" Rosalie asked. Her glare was menacing.

"Apparently!" I yelled at her.

"Wait, so you know what we are right?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I told him, and his family. "I knew that you were vampires before I even saw you. I was supposed to ask you guys for a meeting at the border in two days."

"We'll be there." Edward said. His siblings glared at him, and walked away. As they glanced back, Edward let his vampire side of him show and growled at one of them. I groaned, feeling out of the loop.

"Do you always do that?" I asked him, talking about him reacting to things that no one noticed. By now his family was walking in the main door, their gazes still on us.

"What?" He asked.

"You always seem to respond to things that I can't see." I explained to him. I watched as Edward's face distorted for a second, but then morphed back into its normal, perfect self.

"I suppose if I don't tell you you'll just figure it on your own?" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." I told Edward.

"Well do you know how some vampires have gifts?" He asked. I told him yes, and I thought he mumbled "of course" under his breath. "Well I can read minds." He said suddenly.

I felt sick to my stomach. Edward knew that I had imprinted on him? How did he take it? All these questions that were reeling through my mind, begging for an answer came to a stop when he said "with one exception.". I immediately felt jealousy. Who was this girl that had caught his attention? Was she more beautiful than I? I never thought of myself as ugly, but I certainly wasn't pretty.

"Who?" I asked to Edward. "Who was the exception?" I asked him, wanting an answer.

"you." He told me. Relief was the feeling the immersed my panic filed body. I sighed, glad that my mind was closed off to his.

"I've got to go home." I told him. "See you at tomorow okay?" He nodded, and I ran off to my truck, enchanted by Edward's face.

* * *

** A/N:** I know that that chapter was awfully short, I just was extremely lazy and also, this is where I wanted to end/ start off today. I know that I had forgotten Bella asking the cullens for a meeting, my bad. Any ways, on a better note, I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I know at this moment this isn't my best writing. I didn't edit at all, and relied solely on spell-check for this chapter. I promise that my chapters will be longer, it's just my lazy attitude practically made me read the entire day rather than write. I love you all! and once again, sorry for the super crappy chapter.

* * *

REVIEW

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Even though I don't deserve it (notice how this isn't in bold like usual).

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Your thoughts make my day!

\/\/\/

You'll get a _**SNEAK PEAK**_ if you do!

\/


	7. Territory

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."  
― Dr. Seuss

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Bella's Point of View (When is this not Bella's POV?)_

* * *

I SUPPOSE that I should be thankful that Tyler had almost crashed into Edward. After all, if he had not barreled his car into Edward's direction, most likely I would have been much to chicken to actually tell them about my own secrets. Though, on the other hand, I still felt defensive that Tyler, or anyone for that matter, could have hurt Edward if he was a human. Vampire or not, I would always be worried for him.

Driving home, wallowing in the misery of my problems, my thoughts centered on imprinting. The pack laws were very straight forward, and the very minimal. But the most enforced was that another wolf couldn't hurt the other one's imprint. If Sam had any respect for our elders, with luck, he would follow the laws of our kind. I might be able to earn the wolves' ,who already imprinted, trust. That was my best chance of keeping peace within the pack. Unfortunately, another law was that what the alpha says, goes, and if Sam was still alpha, my chances of him accepting Edward were trifling.

As I got home, I glanced at the house phone, making sure I didn't miss any calls. I hadn't, but when I was checking the past calls, the phone started ringing. I answered it immediately, and was welcomed by Sam's gruff voice. I didn't want to talk to Sam at the moment, but still I greeted him with a hi, and him interrupting me. I huffed in annoyance, but listened to him talking to me.

"Did you tell the Cullens about the meeting?" He asked coldly. I snorted. _This_ was what he called for? I could understand why he would want to know, but was this really deemed necessary?

"You really need to work on your communication skills. You just sounded like yours trying to get ransom from someone." I told him. "But yes. I did." I said shorty, and hung up on him. I walked away from the phone placing it on the kitchen table. I groaned when the phone vibrated again with the same caller ID. "What?" I grumbled.

"We're meeting at noon. Make sure when they're off their land they meet us at the clearing." Sam said.

"Okay." I hung up again. I was horrible at keeping things from other people, and whenever I talked to people, anywhere, I always seemed to sound guilty. Fortunately, Sam didn't bother trying to call me again, and I was left with peace and quiet, subtracting the down-pouring rain now falling out of the sky. I sighed, and started cooking dinner for Charlie and I.

XxX

THE NEXT DAY was torturous. Being without Edward was unbearable, and knowing that he could get hurt was even worse. I was pacing for a significant part of the day, worrying Charlie almost as much as I was. I was unfortunately wrong yesterday. I did not see Edward at all, and my silent hopes that he would be out with his family were quickly diminished. Being without your imprint was like being without your food or water. It took everything I had not to break the treaty and to go onto the Cullen's lands.

With nothing to do, and Charlie going to work, I had gone for a run, read two of my favorite books, and basically did nothing of purpose. I really needed a job. And I certainly don't want to end up like Sam, and not go to school ever. I had finished all my homework for school rapidly, and boringly. At this pace I would have done all my projects weeks in advanced. Most teenagers would be partying, hanging out with friend, shopping, or going on a date, but lets face it, I was the opposite of an average teenager.

At one point in the day I just sat on the line that separated the Cullen's land and Forks. Depressing as it was, it made me feel calmer considering I could hear if Edward got hurt. The forest along the border line was fresh with newer trees, all less than twenty years old. The birds called repetitively, and for once, Forks wasn't raining. I glanced around hopelessly, rolling my neck around and stretching my legs. I was aching from the run still.

It was an hour in the same position that I hear a loud alarming growl. My head shot up, and my ear straining to hear more. I would do anything to protect Edward, but I wanted to be sure it was him before I jeopardized myself and the pack. A male was growling, possibly two from my hearing. I stood up cautiously and took a couple steps over the border line to hear better through the green forest. Breathing in the sweet smell of the Cullen's, I angled my ear to the newest scent, Edward's.

Another low growl, and the ripping apart of roots was what convinced me to run towards the fighting. I wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was Edward, but it was a good guess, especially judging his scent on the trees, and it was male. I ran the forest towards the aggressive sound of pre- fighting. On my way I phased, and I recognized my wolf form when my white paws the size of a CD disk raced faster than even a vampire could run. I made it to a small clearing and saw Edward, and another vampire circling each other. Ignoring the few voices from the pack that were ringing in my head to stop what I was doing, I leapt onto the large, blonde haired one that started to crouch down, ready to leap on him.

Edward's and the other vampires' eyes turned in shock in my direction, with the exception from the one underneath me. There were two males, one female. The female had fiery orange hair, and her eye almost matched the hue it. The one underneath me had blonde hair. I didn't see the last one, but I could sense his presence and smell his odd scent to know that the last was male. For the moment when I looked into Edward's eyes, the blond haired vampire got away from my grasp, and ran vampire fast to the other's in his coven. I now could observe the third vampire. He was dark toned, but even so, his flawless skin mocked my furry pelt.

The three seemed to have a silent conversation, and at the same time, the ran away from us.

"Bella?" Edward asked me. Any other time I would have phased but I smelt danger still, and wasn't certain it was the best idea to be that vulnerable. I simply nodded, and gave him my best wolfy smile, which probably looked like a toothy grin from his point of view.

"That's really you?" He asked. I nodded. The members of the pack were now all screaming at me to get away from him, but I could not. I avoided thinking of him as my imprint as best as I could. One voice stood out in my head- Sam's. _Lets go get her._ I froze. Certainly they would kill him now that I just destroyed the treaty that was laid down so perfectly.

_No. _I thought._ I can do this._ My convincing was weak and they didn't bother stopping for a moment to think I could do this alone. I felt like a failure. I would have to fight against my brothers in order to keep Edward alive.

"Thank you.' Edward said softly. "You saved my life. I owe you." He said quietly. I nuzzled close up to his legs and barked. Suddenly, the perfection in this moment shattered. Six vampires, all aggressive walked towards me. All were from Edward's coven, were circling around me. I saw Rosalie the most eager to finish me off, and both of Edward's parents crouched awkwardly, obviously not happy about the circumstances, and didn't want a fight as much as their adopted children.

"I told you she was dangerous!" Rosalie screeched. I growled, and so did Edward. I felt warm when he some- what defended me against his aggressive sister. "Why are you defending her? I can smell cuts on her, so she attacked you on your own land! Why would you protect her?" I finally realized that it was not because I was on their territory, but because of the scars on my back. For some reason I felt relieved that I was not being attacked for the pure reason of being on their land. The Cullens were far more compassionate than the pack.

As if on cue, my family burst into the clearing aggressively, snarling at the Cullen's. I glared at the, cursing at them for coming. They would only cause trouble, and that was the last thing we needed. The Cullens, who were no longer circling me, had crouched more defensively in the direction of the pack. I glanced both ways, unsure of what to do, and who I should side with. The Cullen's were with Edward, and I wouldn't be able to fight him, but the Cullen's were against the pack, who has been kind to me for the entire time I was living in Forks. I must have looked like a wolf bobble head considering how many times my face changed its direction.

It wasn't until Edward stood along with his family against the wolves when I realized what I had to do. I watched as Edward protected his family against mine, his perfect body poised in a low crouch. I knew what I had to do. But when you have to choose between two things you love equally, what can you do?

Nothing, so it's a good thing that wolves don't have a choice.

I leapt in front of the Cullens, letting the pack read my thoughts, despite the shock that was coursing through everyone else's mind.

Imprint. I imprinted on the enemy.

* * *

**A/N ** First of all, I'd like to admit that I'm a complete failure. I know. I have been updating fast and then, I lose all inspiration. It's depressing. I'd love to say that the reason that I haven't been updating is that school is coming up on Tuesday, or that cross country makes me tired all the time (Though it does...running sux!), but honestly, I'm just downright lazy. After realizing I've been a major hypocrite when telling other people to update, I have found the love of writing once more, and will now be updating faster. I have to admit though, that starting today (I'm going on vacation for the weekend) I won't be updating as fast as usual. (Around 2-3x a week). This is because of school, and x country I will be busy, and tired. (I'll start the school day at 7:45 and come home at 5:00) I will be stressed and frankly annoyed for hormonal reasons that I have no control of. Thanks for bearing with me, and forgoing my boring rant. I am happy for all your support, and value everything that you do for me and my self esteem.

REVIEW

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I'll Love you FOREVER

\/\/\/\/\/

Please?

\/\/\/

I'll give you a _**SNEAK PEAK**_ if you do!

\/


	8. Regret

"To find out what one is fitted to do, and secure an opportunity to do it, is the key to happiness."

-John Dewey

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Bella's Point of View_

* * *

THERE IS A TIME when a war is peaceful, and peace is war. And unfortunately, today I was undergoing both hardships. Now, the war that had corrupted my peace was destroying my only reason for living. I never asked for this. I never wanted to be able to transform into a monster. But for some reason, I have to. It wasn't Lauren, whose typical queen bee attitude made everyone at school want to kill her. Mike, the boy who bothered everyone, especially me, was not a monster. Even the cruelest people on Earth, murders and others, were not cursed to have this type of fate.

The voices representing me friends and brothers echoed through my head, shocked at my news. Jacob had reflected thoughts of loss, weather it was loss of friendship of possibly something more, I had no idea. Quil, who had phased a day ago, was scared of imprinting now. Jared, Paul and Embry were disappointed, for what reason only they would know. I couldn't hear anything from Sam. It was like he was blocking everyone from his reactions.

This puzzled me. Did he hate me? Or did he understand? Jared, the only other wolf that imprinted other than Sam and I was definitely not compassionate, and though Sam was slightly more empathetic, could I really trust him that much?

I knew that Edward knew what I had done. He could read minds after all. As I watched him, standing in shock with his family I ran away, afraid that he would hate me.

I raced through the forest, ignoring the voices in my head telling me to stop. Dodging trees and roots, I made my way farther into the woods. I was still on the Cullen's land, and I didn't recognize the flashes of earthy hues surrounding me. Not caring that I was lost, I sprinted my front paws hitting the ground at the same time, and my hind legs not far behind them. I was easily the fastest out of the others, and since I had a head start it would be near impossible for them to catch up with me. I slowed down, believing that I had lost them. Though I knew they weren't that far behind, I was tired and I didn't want to run so far that I was clueless as how I could get home. I began to phase, and I dressed back into my clothes. I walked from behind a tree and noticed a shadow behind mine.

I recognized the scent. "I'm sorry." I whispered. The smell of sunshine and honey was evident on Edward's perfect features, and the small bit of sunshine reflecting on his skin made him sparkle. He was beautiful. I never knew what happened when a vampire walked into sunlight, I usually just assumed that they burnt, but I should have known that not everything you hear is true. I was surprised to see Edward here. I was expecting Jacob, or even Quil, to follow me. Why was he here anyways? To tell me to get lost? To order me to leave? Both would kill me, and both were quite probable.

Edward said nothing. He kept a calm mask on his face, and I was unable to read his emotions which I was so desperate to know. It was times like these where I wished I had Edward's gift and I could read his mind. But unfortunately, I a werewolf, had to act like a normal person and learn about people by spending time with them. The thoughts that were going through my head right now were comical. I wanted to have vampire characteristics, when I was supposed to be their foe.

"It wasn't my choice." I said softly. I knew that the fact I could do nothing to prevent the imprinting would never help the situation, but I had to try as best as I could. I knew that I was close to tears and if I said any more I would crumble so I didn't say anything else to him.

After a long pause, Edward whispered a quiet, "I know." From the tone of his voice I felt hopeful, but I mentally warned myself not to get my hopes up to high. I should get used to disappointment. "I know it wasn't your fault." He repeated. Edward sounded lie he wasn't talking to me, but rather, speaking to himself. His golden eyes finally met mine. "Do you regret it?" He asked softly. I wondered why that would possibly matter, but before I could question him, he said "The imprinting I mean." He confirmed.

My instinct answer was no. I would never regret this feeling of intense love. But for a millisecond, I wondered what it would actually be like had I not imprinted. Would I have gotten married? Had children? All those questions would remain unanswered since I am mentally attached to Edward. Was this fair? No. But when is life ever fair? Never. All my thoughts took place in under a second, so it seemed like I replied almost automatically.

"No." I said with conviction. He still looked unsure, probably because my slight hesitation, but the honesty in my voice must be evident, that or I was such a bad liar that no one would doubt that what I said was true. I would prefer to believe the former rather than the latter, but either way I got my point across to him.

His eyes flicked to mine, and then he looked away. In that second I could se hope in Edward's eyes.

"Neither do I." Edward whispered. I looked at him in shock. Never had I ever thought it possible that this vampire standing in front of me would ever love me back. But maybe it was. It wasn't like Edward declared his love to me in a forward fashion, but just the fact that he didn't _hate _me for what I did made me want to jump with joy. Gladly I didn't broadcast my feelings that way, but rather I had gasped in surprise, unsure what to make of this.

"What?" I asked, wanting confirmation that he meant what he said just now. I wanted so badly for him to be saying nothing but the truth, but I couldn't believe in something that was so impossible.

"I think I'm falling for you Bella. Hard."

Eight words. Eight words that made my life feel worth living. They made being a monster worth enduring. It was as if- my entire life, every experience and hardship I went through all lead up to this one, short moment. I wanted so badly for him to be sincere. And from his expression, it was hard not to believe Edward. His eyes held emotion that I could not understand, and his facial expression was a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"I love you." I whispered to him. Taking a few steps toward him I closed the distance between us, and now we were a few inches apart from each other. I tok his cold hand and felt another shock much like the first, vibrate my body.

"I love you too." Edward whispered. At those words, I lifted the balls of my feet so that was standing on the toes of my feet. Now that I was taller, I grabbed Edward's head gently, raking my fingers through his bronze hair. His lips met mine, and all I could see were fireworks going off in my head.

"Wow." I whispered, still unable to comprehend the fact that against all odds, a vampire and a werewolf, two natural enemies, seemed to overcome their instincts and were in love. Irrevocably and undeniably in love.

"That was magnificent." Edward whispered softly, just loud enough for me to hear his praises. "You're magnificent." He told me. I flushed at his compliments, and I lowered my head so he wouldn't see my red signs of embarrassment on my cheeks. "Don't hide your blush." He said softly. "I love it. Almost as much as I love you." We kissed again, this time it was less soft, and more urgent. It was as if we knew that our time was limited, and that we should savor every moment, and every touch we shared.

"They're going to kill us." I said. My eyes dawned on realization. I had just realized that this was real, and this wasn't a wonderful dream, or a figment of my imagination. "They are going to kill you." I whispered again. Edward chuckled. I shot him a glare, angry that he could be taking this so lightly. Werewolves are not the best enemies, and even though they already hated each other, they didn't need more reason to have such a distaste for the other party. "I'm not kidding." I chided Edward.

"Some adolescent, inexperienced werewolves are the least of my problems." He said. I frowned at his wording, and apparently Edward realized his poor word choice also since he immediately looked apologetic. "I didn't mean-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Of course you didn't" I said sarcastically, more annoyed than angry. Edward seemed to notice that my action weren't hostile because he looked visibly more relaxed than before.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered. I couldn't believe we had just admitted our love for each other and now he was apologizing for my overreaction. I snorted.

"Edward you should be the last one to be sorry. I just reacted awfully." I said. "So sorry." I said. Edward frowned for no apparent reason.

"You should never feel sorry." He said.

"Well I am" I informed him. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I'm sorry that my occurrence is threatening your life." I said. I know that I was completely exaggerating, but I needed to prove the point that he was not the one to take the blame.

"I'll never be sorry that we met." He told me, love evident in his eyes. And I was engulfed with another kiss. This one like before, was rough, but delicate at the same time.

"Neither will I." I told him passionately and truthfully. Even though I told him this already, I had a sudden urge to confirm the truth again. "Not in all of my existence." I whispered, and everything seemed to turn red after that.

* * *

**A/N **First day of school was today. I got homework. And for some weird reason I need earbuds. So far though, school is super. Whoops. Almost said how old I was. Good thing I edited. Kinda. ANYWAYS. I hope you liked, and loved my chapter. I know it isn't long, and in fact it is quite short, but I still hope you enjoyed it. I am awful at mushy writing, so I had to add the slight conflict, so for those who hated this chapter, know that it only gets better from here. I hope that you review me! And by the way, I need to know if you guys actually read my authors notes. Because if you don't I would feel pretty stupid. NOVEMBER 16! counting down the days until I can go. EVen though the scandal sucks, I still want to see Dakota Fanning play Jane SOO bad! she makes a great Volturi guard. And who doesn't love RPatz? (other than team Jacob fans.) Haha ... I wrote exactly two thousand words.

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**My poor self esteem counts on it!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I know America is filled with lazy bums but can you stand two seconds of your life to give a smiley face?**

**\/\/\/\/**

**What if I give you a sneak peak?**

**\/**


	9. Love and Hate

"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."  
― Maya Angelou

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Bella's Point of View (Surprise Surprise! lol)_

* * *

COLORS, SOUNDS AND SCENTS are all examples of a quale. They were all things that you could not completely understand unless you actually experienced them. If you were a blind man all your life, then you wouldn't ever actually know what sight was. Imprinting was like that. If you had no experience with it then you will never fully understand the concept. Being in love was one thing, but imprinting on someone is far more potent.

I think since Edward and I were both capable of such strong feelings, the imprinting multiplied to be on a whole new level. Right now, being in the meadow, our significant love was multiplied in a form that was unreachable for anyone. And then it came crashing down. We weren't paying attention to anyone but us, so we were void from the scents that were looming toward us. It wasn't until Edward heard the "voices" of his family that we realized that they found where we were safely hidden.

In one moment our safe haven became a battle ground. My family came first, and a storm of different colors of fur were now surrounding us. They snarled violently, perhaps at both of us. It wouldn't be surprising that they growled at Edward, but when they growled at me for doing nothing but my nature I couldn't help but feel angry. I began shaking and before I knew it I was in my wolf form. I had just barely managed to salvage my clothes, and luckily enough they were behind a tree. I returned to the clearing almost immediately, and stood next to Edward's side.

Then I heard more steps on the ground.

And then everyone was there.

The Cullens, the wolf pack. They were all there. And frankly, my mind was chaotic. Today had started horrible, continued magnificent, and ended horrific. I was an emotional roller coaster. But what's new? I could tell they were furious and even without Edward's gift or my wolf telepathy I knew what they meant.

We were forbidden.

I decided to take advantage of my thoughts by explaining the circumstances more thoroughly to Sam.

_Sam, you have to understand me. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please you have to believe me._ I practically begged him. He must have heard the desperate sound in my thought because he paused for a moment. That second didn't last very long unfortunately enough and he countered quickly.

_They are evil mutants they don't deserve to live. They suck blood for heavens sake! I know that you can't help but love him, but you have to try to stop it. _The rest of the pack seemed to agree with Sam. I growled at them. Edward was the most kind, loving person in the entire world. Even though I didn't know him for very long, I trusted my instincts, and if I had imprinted on a vampire, there must be a good reason.

_Please Sam what if someone told you that you couldn't love Emily?_ I knew that I hit his soft spot because he flinched. His dark black hair rippled, shaking like I had not so long before.

_Never. Compare Emily to that leech! _Sam said. I felt my temper rising. How dare he order me to treat his love with respect when he just called Edward a mutant?

_I don't know who died and made you president, but here in the US, we are allowed free speech. Edward isn't a leech either!_ I thought.

_He is though Bella. You can't deny that he is a bloodsucking parasite that only lusts for blood._ He thought. I glared at him. I knew that theoretically I should obey the pack leader, but Sam was going against his own rules. I growled at him and crouched to leap on him, bracing myself for an attack. I was ready to fight him.

_Are you sure you want to do this? _Sam warned, knowing what I planned on doing. Stupid telepathy. Before I could answer him I leaped on his back, snarling. I wasn't aware of anything but Sam, who was now under me.

Suddenly he flipped me over, and bit me on my hind leg, barely enough to leave a mark, but enough for fair warning. I backed up, looking like I was surrendering, but then I turned quickly and bolted back to Sam. I leaped on him again, this time finding that it was not just one werewolf I would have to fight, but six. I growled, but backed up, knowing that attack with these odds would be fruitless. These boys were my brothers, and yet they couldn't accept who I chose to be with forever.

I looked around the clearing, and I saw that Edward was also arguing with his family. I frowned I didn't want to cause him dilemma, but even so, I was still glad that he returned my feelings. Luckily, his fighting was done verbally, so I didn't worry that much for his wellbeing.

It was ironic how the worst moment in my life had happened right after my favorite moment in my life. Irony seemed to follow me around.

Glancing back at my brothers, growling aggressively around me, I realized what one feeling to do to someone. Love and hate were like a package deal. They came at the same time. It's like how opposites seem to always be together. Night and day were right after one another.

I raced away, away from my friends, away from the one I loved. It wasn't long before I realized that Edward was behind me. His light steps that were as quick as light were silent.

It wasn't until I thought of silence that I realized something. Silence.

In my wolf form, I should have been able to read the other wolves' thought, but I couldn't, and I thought the silence was nice. Then, another voice appeared. It was easily recognizable. It was Jacobs, who was racing after me.

I halted, motioning with my paw for Edward to also. Soon enough, a russet wolf came into view. Edward shielded me, obviously void to the fact that Jacob was an allie. I pushed past him, despite his protests.

_Why are you here?_ I asked. I immediately felt bad for sounding so rude, but I quickly brushed it off.

_Sam's being a jerk. So I followed you. I wonder why we can't hear anyone else._ Jacob thought. It was this moment that Edward interrupted.

"I think you aren't part of their pack anymore." Edward said.

_Is that even possible? _I thought, mostly to Jacob but also to Edward.

_Maybe the leech is right._ He thought. Edward and I growled at him, and Jacob seemed to know that he shouldn't say things like that anymore. _Sorry, Sorry._

_Jacob, I know you hate him, why are you even here?_ I thought, annoyed that he would be so rude.

_You were right. It isn't your fault that you got stuck with him as an imprint._ I growled, and I'm sure Edward did also, but mine overpowered his.

_I didn't "get stuck with him" I was lucky enough to imprint on him. _I spat at him. Jacob flinched but nodded carefully, not bothering to "speak".

_But Sam said that wolves imprint to repopulate and I'm pretty sure that vampires can't reproduce._ I frowned.

_Sam isn't always right._ I thought to him.

I brought my clothes behind a tree and phased back to my human self. Jacob did also, band he was already dressed when I came out.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered.

"Why are you sorry?!" I said, practically yelling at him. I lowered my voice knowing that the rest of the pack might hear me. "It was my friends. My family that accused us. So I'm sorry." I whispered. I was brought into another chaste kiss, which was interrupted by the sound of gagging. "Real mature Jacob." I said, annoyed.

XxX

BACK IN MY ROOM I was laying in my bed, my head phones in my ears, humming along to a classical song by Debussy. My father, who was already asleep, could be heard by even human ears when it came to his noisy snoring. I laughed silently. I stretched out, losing my page in my Jane Austen book again. I frowned.

Suddenly, I felt the cool breeze coming out of my window. I headed towards it, certain that I had previously closed it and jumped when I saw familiar bronze hair ducking underneath the pane.

"Why are you here?" I whisper- yelled. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" He chuckled a musical laugh that made me smile.

"I can't sleep. It's one of the many flaws of vampires that make certain wolves superior to vampires." Edward said, curling a strand of my brown hair.

"It wasn't your family that made me lose my temper." I reminded him. He frowned, but wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me back to my bed.

"That's because Rosalie had just hunted and she's les irritable when she isn't hungry." Edward failed to explain. I smiled at his attempt, appreciating him trying to cheer me up.

"Wait. Did you say that you can't sleep?" I asked. He nodded. "Ever?"

"There seems to be a lot you don't know about vampires." He whispered in my ear.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked him.

"What do you know about me first?"

"Well, not much. Just that red eyes mean human drinker, golden eyes mean animal drinker. "Edward flinched at the blood part, but I carried on. "Um, you have extra speed, senses and strength. Inhuman beauty." I said, touching the tip of his nose. "And that's about it." I said, saddened by my lack of knowledge about my imprint.

"Okay that's a good start." He said. "Vampires don't turn into bats, or live in coffins. We don't burn in sunlight exactly, or get killed by a stake, or holy water. In fact, the only thing that can kill us is if our body parts are ripped apart and we're burned." Edward finished.

"You're amazing." I whispered, laying back into his arms. In a few minutes, I fell to sleep, exhausted from the wonderful, yet disastrous day. I felt protected in his cold arms, and even though he was like ice, my fiery skin countered it so that we were almost a normal temperature. "I love you." I said drowsily, and the deep sleep enveloped me.

* * *

Thanks for your support! Holy CROW! (look I'm Bella!) 32 reviews for last chapter. A miracle in itself. That number broke my records (by one). I was ECSTATIC I love you guys so much! You guys are the best fans POSSIBLE! Usually, I would rant about my boring life and what's happening in it, but I rather not waste anymore time explaining how my life is. you probably don't care anyways. Haha... look again, i wrote exactly two thousand words... sorry for the short chapters... I'm lazy! 9But you still love me right?

**I NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING! PLEASE READ!**

I was wondering if you guys wanted me to write this particular chapter in Edward's Point of View! Should I? It will appear as chapter ten, when really it is chapter nine...

* * *

**REVIEW**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**PLEASE Please Please? (with a cherry on top?)**

**\/\/\/\/**

**COME ON! (I'll love you forever, AND I'll be your best friend)**

**\/\/**

**YOU WILL GET A SNEAK PEAK!**

**\/**


	10. Edward's POV of Chapter 9: Expectations

"Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference."

-Robert Frost. _Excerpt from the Road Not Taken_

* * *

Chapter 9

_Edward's Point of View (Yay! From popular vote, I chose to do Chapter 9 in Edward's POV! Sorry for those who chose for no Edward's POV SORRY! Majority Rules.)_

* * *

If you told me two months ago that I would be rebelling against [some] of my family again, I would probably think you were joking. One revolt was definitely enough for one person, no matter how long they live. If you had added the fact that I would rebel against my family for love, I would probably get angry for getting my hopes up for the few seconds I believed you. Never in all my life would I have guessed that I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, mind reader, was in love with a werewolf, our enemies.

Just the idea of it was dumbfounding. The fact that it was possible was astonishing. Of course, it was I, who had already given up on love, which had to fall into the most unique romance of the century. I never would repent the fact that I had fallen love with the most beautiful creature on earth, but even so, I knew that with great rewards come great difficulties, and I knew for a fact that my family wouldn't be so accepting as I hoped.

I had never even thought that female werewolves existed, since I had never met or heard of one, but low and behold, I was wrong. It wasn't very often that I would willingly admit that I was wrong, but even I had to admit that these past days were days I wasn't expecting. Had I expected to fall in love? No. Did I expect to be running with a werewolf? No. Did I ever dream of being in the forest, awaiting our doom? No.

The answer was always no. So no, I had not expected any of the events of the past days, not had a regretted them.

Standing in the forest, with Bella, my love, I knew something was coming. Even so, I savored the few minutes of time we had left. But then, the atmosphere changed drastically. The wolf pack, being slightly faster than vampires, had arrived and I was unsurprised that Bella had left my side and went behind a tree, probably phasing. Soon enough, Bella returned. This time in the form of a beautiful, and graceful white wolf. I noticed that like I, she seemed to be the odd one out, the oddball, seeing that she was the only female and the only wolf that was not living at La Push.

I cringed at the scent of wolf. Luckily, Bella's scent was one I found appealing, but not in the blood way, rather than the disgusting scent of dog. Then, from the distance, I heard more voices that were in fact thoughts, about three miles away. They were familiar, and all from the Cullen Coven. Unfortunately, most of them were not positive. The very few thoughts that were happy for me, all came from Esme, who seemed to accept anyone that I loved, vampire or not. The only other good part of their thoughts was that Carlisle, Alice and Emmett all looked ready to act civilly, even if they didn't particularly like Bella.

Personally, I thought their prejudice against the wolves was fruitless, but of course, my opinion didn't matter at the time.

They came in the middle of my thought, angry and aggressively, in defensive stances that anyone, even a human would recognize as hostile. I heard the jumble of thoughts from the wolves, but my main focus was on my family, who were now on my nerves. Especially Rosalie.

"Rosalie." I spat, knowing that her violent thoughts were pointed to Bella.

"Edward." She said in an equally menacing tone.

We circled each other each, egging each other to attack first, hoping it would be the other one to break concentration, and lunge first.

"It really isn't necessary-" Esme started, but she was interrupted by my growl.

"Of course it is! She hates Bella!" I said lowly. It was very clear now that my feelings for Bella were secured, and even Jasper had to admit that they were powerful.

"So? You can't be joking. You can't be in love with a werewolf! They are disgusting and smelly!" She said hotly.

"Bella isn't like the other werewolves!" As if what I said was on cue, Bella leapt, as graceful as imagined, onto a black wolf's back, who I assumed to be the alpha. I picked through the other's thoughts, until I found a name for the wolf. _Sam._

I immediately felt an urge to protect her, but it was Alice, who had warned me.

_Edward don't do it. I know I can't see the exact outcome, but this is a bad idea._ She had thought.

I felt immensely guilty, as it was my fault that she was fighting for us, and I couldn't help her. It wasn't long before loyalty outnumbered what was right, and the rest of the wolves were circled around Bella. My breathing hitched, and I was even more alarmed. Certainly they wouldn't hurt her? As if my silent prayers were answered, Bella dodged her way into the undergrowth. I was about to go after her again when I was Rosalie who interrupted again.

"You are really going to go chasing a werewolf?" She asked with venom in her voice. I glared at her with as much hatred as I could manage. It seemed to make an impact, since she visibly flinched.

"Yes." I said stiffly.

"She's far too dangerous, not to mention she's a wolf!-" That was all I heard because I had ran away, as fast as possible to reach Bella.

XxX

I saw Bella from great lengths away, due to both my vampire eyesight and her abstract white fur. I approached her quietly, so not to alarm her careful stance. I said nothing, but I knew she felt my presence. It was a comfortable silence, not awkward in any way, and relaxing after all the chaos.

Then I heard thoughts. And those included Bella's. I was used to her thoughts by now, and though they were cloudy, they were still a relief. It was complicated how I received her thoughts because I could not hear her thoughts directly for some, unknown, unfortunate reason. In fact, I couldn't hear her thoughts unless she was in wolf form, along with another wolf, who was close by. I read her thoughts through another wolf's mind, so if it is twisted just a little, it is skewed, and confusing.

Since I could hear the disordered thoughts of Bella, I knew that there was another wolf nearby, and one that was most likely hostile. Soon enough, a reddish wolf appeared, not looking aggressive in any way. Neither his thoughts or actions were recognizable of having misguided intentions, but even so, I shielded and protected Bella as best as I could. Bella of course being Bella, nudged me out of the way, right in front of the wolf's line of vision.

_Jacob. _I automatically felt jealousy to the name. Bella so obviously trusted this male and even though I knew that it was I she imprinted on, I was still envious of the wolf who knew her so much better than I did.

_Why are you here? _Bella thought to Jacob.

_Sam's being a jerk. So I followed you. I wonder why we can't hear anyone else._

"I think you aren't part of their pack anymore." I said, knowing greatly how the pack's mind works after thinking about it for a while.

_Is that even possible?_ Bella thought.

_Maybe the leech is right._ Both Bella and I growled, annoyed. _Sorry, Sorry._ He replied, not sounding apologetic in any way. It was obvious that Bella knew by his tone that he was not honest with his apology with what she thought next.

_Jacob, I know you hate him, why are you even here?_

_You were right. It isn't your fault that you got stuck with him as an imprint._ Again, the dog got on my nerves. And I snarled almost at the same time as Bella.

_I didn't "get stuck with him" I was lucky enough to imprint on him._ As Bella said that, I couldn't have been more happy, it was as if I was engulfed with bliss.

_But Sam said that wolves imprint to repopulate and I'm pretty sure that vampires can't reproduce._ I almost was angry. _Almost._ But I was not. Because he was right. I could never give Bella what others could. I couldn't give her a child.

_Sam isn't always right._ Bella returned, closing the conversation.

XxX

Returning home was both uncomfortable and silent, since no one had anything to say. Rosalie stuck her nose up in the air, refusing to apologize for practically calling Bella a mistake. Jasper, who had said nothing before, was siding with Rosalie, because even though he was not there for the first wolf meeting, he heard the stories, and was worried for Alice. Emmett seemed to side with Rosalie, mainly because of where his loyalty to her. His thoughts however, really didn't care either way. It was Alice's informal vote that surprised me the most. She had said no through her thoughts, because Bella wasn't in her visions, but when Rosalie asked her what she thought, she had said she was Switzerland. Carlisle had agreed with Alice, by saying very little on the matter. It was only Esme who had stayed loyally on my side, saying that it was my time to fall in love.

And it was.

**(I'm not going to do the room scene since I want you guys to review, and my advertisement for reviewing will be if you review, you'll get the room scene!) **

* * *

**A/N** I apologize profusely in advanced for the short chapters. Love you guys still.

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**You'll get the room scene in EPOV!**

**\/\/\/\/**

**I also have a question for you. o wold do you think I am? Based on my writing?**

**\/\/**

**Please Review?**

**\/**


	11. A Tiger

"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."  
― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever

* * *

Chapter 10

_Bella's Point of View_

* * *

Waking up to the smell of sunshine and honey, was the best feeling in the world. My eyes were still shut, willing my other senses to experience the cool skin around me and the steady breathing off Edward. I knew that he must have stayed the whole night, and I couldn't fathom how bored he was for the many hours he was in my room. My breathing was now irregular because of his closeness and for that reason I snuggled closer to his body.

"I know you're awake." Edward whispered into my ear. I smiled, and turned so that I was facing him.

"You stayed." I stated happily.

"Yes."

"I thought you would leave." I said.

"I would never." I smiled and I rolled over so that I was out of the bed. I landed on my feet unsteadily, and then quicker than my eyesight could handle was Edward, steadying my on my feet. I laughed at my clumsiness and was also warmed by is deep chuckle.

"How did your family handle it?" I asked in a serious tone. Edward said nothing, almost acting if the question was never asked. I frowned, knowing what that meant. "I'm sorry." I whispered mournfully. Edward quickly shot his head and lifted my chin so I was looking into the depths of his topaz eyes.

"Never. Be sorry for something you didn't do." Edward said seriously. "it's all my family's fault anyways." He tried his best to reassure me, but I couldn't help but feel immensely guilty that I had torn Edward away from his family. We sat in comfortable silence, and then a stood on my tiptoes and kissed him passionately, but swiftly.

"Give me a minute?" I murmured. He nodded, seeming a but frazzled, but I knew he couldn't be since he was a vampire after all.

I went to my closet, and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt- my normal attire. I got in the bathroom and showered. Me being a werewolf, with faster reflexes and quicker movement meant it when I asked for a minute, since I was in the bathroom for less than two minutes getting ready. I exited the bathroom, manually drying my wet hair, not bothering to use a blow dryer. I entered my blue walled bed room to find it empty. Disappointed, I walked around the small floor, inspecting the many scattered piles in my room. I had to clean them soon.

I was roaming my room for no more than thirty seconds when I heard a slight breeze and was greeted with Adonis's twin himself. Edward had changed, and he was wearing a basic grey t shirt.

"I thought you said you wouldn't leave." I teased him, and at first he tensed. I giggled a bit and I saw his facial features lighten.

"I had to change." His face skewed for a moment, and I couldn't help noticed that even though he was angry he still looked like a god. "My family was being difficult." I said nothing, but it wasn't hard to distinguish that he was upset by their resentment.

"Will you go somewhere with me?" Edward asked me. His question seemed to sound as if he hadn't spoken about his coven at all.

"Where?" I asked. I wasn't sure if Edward was the kind of guy that brought his first date to the movies, which I didn't want to do, but even so I ravished the thought of spending time with him.

"It's a surprise." I frowned, my features obviously showing annoyance.

"I hate surprises." I told him.

"You won't after this one."

XxX

"Do you want to play twenty questions?" I asked Edward. We were in his car, and much to my exasperation, the location to where we were heading was still unknown to me.

"How old are you?" He asked automatically. _I'll take that as a yes._ I thought inwardly.

"Seventeen. And you?" There was a pause, and I knew Edward enough to know he was hesitant. "I won't judge you. I promise."

"I was born in 1901." He said. I did the math quickly, but mathematics was never my best subject so on vampire standards I must have been as slow as a post.

"You're over a hundred." I whispered in awe. Edward must have took my dialect wrong, since he frowned, and self-loathing was on his face.

"Now do you wish you imprinted on someone else?" He said, obviously disgusted with himself. I suddenly felt a jolt of anger.

"Never would I ever be upset that it's you that I'm in love with. Never forget that." I said harshly. Edward looked surprised by my sudden outburst, so I lowered my voice. "It's just all hard to comprehend." I continued softly.

The rest of the car ride went smoothly; the only rough patches were comments on him not looking at the road. I understood his need for speed, but the least he could do for my worrisome brain was to watch the road.

Xxx

Suddenly the car stopped and Edward let go of the wheel and unbuckled. Not waiting for me to open my own door, he slid his faster than lightning and sped to my door and held it open for me. I flushed, and the small bit of annoyance that he wouldn't let me open my own door was overridden with the emotions of love and devotion vibrating off of me like waves.

I frowned, remembering that today was the last day of the weekend- dreaded Sunday was coming to a close and soon enough Edward would be back to eating lunch with his family and I would be with the nuisances Jessica and Mike. I groaned at the thought. The feeling that our love would come to a halt after this day felt looming.

"Why are you sad?" Edward asked, concern lacing his velvet like voice.

"Oh, nothing important." I lied, and poorly. Lying was never my forte, and a human could tell. Nonetheless, Edward ignored my bad acting and brushed it on, with a troubled glance at me. "I'm fine." I reassured him. "Where are we going?" I asked Edward suddenly, changing the subject completely.

"To a place I like to go when it's sunny. By the time we reach there the overcast will be gone. At least that's what Alice said."

The mentioning of his sister sparked my interest. Did she accept us?

As he was actually reading my mind, Edward said, "Alice, and some others, are more, tolerant of the situation now."

"Who?" I asked, and then added "And how tolerant?" To my questions. We had started walking now to this unknown point in the woods, and hand in hand, we hiked up the woods.

"Alice. Carlisle and Esme are happy for me- for us. Emmett seems to like you, but since he doesn't know you and because of Rosalie-" He stopped there. I knew the rest of the story. The rest of his family hated me.

We hiked in comfortable, peaceful silence, never talking, barely making steps that were audible.

XxX

Finally, we were at a clearing. I could not see very well, since the overcast was blocking most of the light, and mist was what surrounded the forest. As if the weather was going according to our presence, a cloud parte, leaving a beam of light to shine down on the meadow. I gasped at the sight.

Wild flowers swayed in the sunlight as we entered the meadow. The scenery was breathtaking. Never in my life had I seem something as beautiful as this not including Edward.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Oh but it pales in comparison." I flushed and he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close.

"I love you. So much." I said.

"And I you."

We walked further into the meadow, the light dew on the long grass brushing my clothes. Edward brought me to a drier area, and we watched each other, captivated by him and hopefully I him. Slowly I sat down, sitting in a far more comfortable position compared to the standing one that hurt my foot. Edward lowered his body also and there it was. That picture perfect moment that everyone wants in their lives. It was amazing that it was I that was fortunate to receive this pleasure, and for what I knew, I must have been someone great in my past life.

I closed my eyes.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." Edward whispered, barely pronouncing each word.

"I'll never be a lamb." I murmured. "But you're right. Us being together is forbidden."

"So maybe a lion and a tiger." Edward whispered. "Both fierce and strong, but neither one allowed to fall."

"A tiger." I said. "That's me right?"

"Of course."

"So the tiger fell for the lion. Hard."

"And the lion wanted the tiger, badly." Edward replied.

"We take forbidden to a whole new level." I said.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: You guys have no idea how badly I felt that i have been slacking. Its been more than a week and no updates. I feel like a failure. I DO have an excuse though. Yesterday was my birthday, and also I have been going to cross country everyday without stopping. 5 miles! Anyways, I will say that if you want a **SNEAKPEAK** It is still available if you review. I only got one person guessing my age, which stinks. I am officially thirteen and a day! ANYWAYS_** I AM GOING TO BE CHANGING MY**_** USERNAME** I need a change, and frankly, I hate my username. Love you guys, and thanks for sticking with me. Sorry for how short this chapter was. REMEMBER THAT I WAS AN ULTIMATE FAILURE! Love you, review.

Hailee


	12. Hypocrite

The best thing about the future is that it comes one day at a time.  
-Abraham Lincoln

* * *

Chapter 12

_Bella's Point of View_

* * *

I suppose that because yesterday was completely bliss, today I would have to visit Hades himself- in the form of high school. High school. How comical it was that a vampire and a werewolf would be going to a public school where other mundane students watch you in awe constantly? As I walked down the despicable halls, I watched as people seemed to clear a space for me and Edward to walk through, watching us in surprise. Edward barely acknowledged them, but me being, was glancing nervously at all the unwanted attention that I was attracting to myself.

I frowned as we walked down the grey tiled floor, hand in hand. Edward rubbed small circles into the back of my hand. I smiled at him, and as his lips tilted upwards, Jessica came up to us.

"Hi Bella! Edward." She greeted me, and Edward curiously. My mind buzzed with possible ideas that could be running through her head. Obviously it was something funny, since Edward was smirking.

"Hi Jess." I said to her masking a fake smile on my face. It wasn't that I particularly hated Jessica; it was just that I knew her reputation of being the gossip queen. Edward said nothing, but he had murmured something that was even to low for me to hear. Jessica's peppy attitude got to the point, as she asked right away and made the reason she was talking to Edward and I.

"So I heard rumors, that you guys are officially a couple?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course the reason she would talk to me was because of some high school drama.

"Yes." I answered, only to find that Jessica was facing Edward, looking for him to confirm my answer.

"We're dating." He said.

"That's great!" She said, but her face looked quite annoyed. Edward laughed aloud, and everyone in the halls now faced us. As if we didn't already have enough attention. Apparently the school hadn't heard the Cullen's express any if any emotions.

Jessica walked away, swaying her hips so that it was obvious that the way she walked was unnatural. I smirked, and we kept walking towards our classes.

XxX

The rest of the day went smoothly. Because I had no one of Edward s siblings in any classes I could avoid and rivalry. I missed Edward, but classes went by like breeze considering the circumstances. As lunch came around, We met up at my locker, and we sat at a table no one sat at. His siblings were yet to arrive as we got our lunches.

We sat down, with Edward not eating anything and me playing with an apple that was really to unappetizing to actually eat. And then they came.

Edward stiffened almost as soon as I could smell them, signifying they kept their thoughts hidden well from him. They walked in the room, just as graceful as before, but something seemed wrong, as if something was missing. And that thing was Edward. I felt horrible about the circumstances.

Alice sat down next to Jasper, and Rosalie Emmett, so that I could clearly see Emmett and Rosalie. Alice's perfect posture was for some reason flawed, and Rosalie looked angry. I glanced at Edward, confused at the conditions. He shrugged, either because he didn't care or he simply didn't know.

As other students filed in through the cafeteria, their eyes seemed to always end up of Edward and I, their curiosity shining through their eyes, and in most cases, jealousy.

Rosalie glared at me menacingly, and I couldn't help but flinch at the ferocity of her facial features. I understood protecting your family, but this was out of the line, bringing our species problems to the public. Edward rubbed my back, and I caught other tables other than the Cullens watching Edward and I. I glanced around nervously.

Suddenly, the phone that Edward gave me this morning (which I was unhappy about) rang in my back pocket. I recognized the number, though I had not plugged him in as a contact.

Jacob.

Edward noticed my attention was on the shiny, black, skinny phone in my hand. I noticed that Jacob wasn't calling me, but instead he was texting me. Reading the text, my eyes widened.

_Come 2 La Push. NOW!_

I shot out of my seat, and glanced at Edward. He nodded, and with that I raced through the cafeteria doors to the reservation.

XxX

I stopped writing at this point. And now this is Hailee, the current writer of this fic. I am sitting here writing this story, and realizing how much I _don't_ want to finish this. I am astounded at how awful this writing is when I look afar, I feel like I am failing you, my fans. I can barely keep up with my schedule, with me going to school at seven and leaving cross country at 5. That's ten hours of straight work, not including the usual hour and a half homework. Plus dinner, and you know, life, I barely have time to do this. I am here to announce that I am going to be updating much slower than I hoped (about once a week). I feel awful about this, but I know I can barely keep up with that. I was so close to abandoning this, but I realized how much you guys support me, and I at least owe you this. I love you guys so much and I hope you stick with me, despite my issues. I hope you understand how hard it is for a thirteen year old girl to keep up with everything, and thank you.

XxX

I was at Jake's house, and right now, I was pacing, back and forth, debating how I could help the newly formed wolves. Seth, the fifteen year old boy who was always happy, and Leah, the twenty year old that was always angry were completely opposites, therefore needed different approaches. I knew how it felt when you were the only girl wolf, and it was hard, but the fact that she and Sam had a past came to mind, and I was extremely worried that this would seem like the last straw fir her hardship- seeing her first love, love someone else right in front of your eyes.

Sam was here also, but he simply stood in the corner of the room, awkwardly. Everyone knew about Sam's past with Harry's daughter, and I could practically feel sympathy around the room for Leah.

I entered the room where Leah lay, worried about her shaking position. I wanted to be the first to greet her as a wolf, as I would be the most understanding, being the only other female. Finally the change stopped, leaving her as a wolf. Quickly, I changed and phased.

_Hi Leah._ I thought to her.

_Who are you? What am I? _Her nervous thoughts were loud and not controlled, so I could hear everything else in her mind, including her pain about things other that physical.

_You're a werewolf. Part of the Quilete tribe._ I explained.

XxX

After explaining what was happening to her and her brother, I taught her how to phase back.

"Who else?" She asked simply.

"There are two packs." I started. "Sam." Leah flinched. "_He_ leads one, and I lead the other. Jake is the only wolf in my pack so far though."

"I want in."

"What?" I asked.

"I want to be in your pack." Leah said. "I know you don't understand our relationship, but I couldn't bear to hear his thoughts about Emily, or me, every day." She said.

I nodded to her, concerned.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's this stupid werewolf gene that ruined everything for me. I gave up Sam, my friendship with Emily, and now my future, to the pack!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

Jacob rushed into the room.

"Seth's done."

We entered the main room, where Seth laid, with Harry next to him. Seth was in his wolf form, glancing nervously around the room. Sam was already phased, most likely explaining what was occurring to Seth.

XxX

Leah, Jacob, Seth and I were in the woods in La Push, and Jake and I were teaching Leah and Seth about werewolves. When Seth had found out that Leah had already agreed to be in my pack, he immediately joined, and my pack was growing almost larger than Sam's.

Leah hadn't reacted well to imprinting, and even though she understood the ways, she hated what it did to her life. Both werewolves were surprised when I brought up the topic of vampires, and more about Edward.

"Doesn't he like bite you when you kiss and stuff?" Seth asked curiously. I laughed, and answered quickly.

"He doesn't have fangs." This was the most lighthearted question about vampires, because they were mostly curious about the feud between Sam and I, about Edward.

"He's such a hypocrite." Leah mumbled, low enough so that Jake and Seth couldn't hear. I assumed her words pertained to Sam. I thought about what she meant, and realized she must have indicated about his imprinting dilemma between Emily and her.

"I know." I replied. She looked at me, surprised that I heard what she said.

* * *

Sorry for the short Chapter! I feel horrible. Allergies suck!

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**If you do the you will get a _SNEAK PEAK!_**

**\/\/\/**

**Please?**

**\/**


	13. A Thorny Rose Meeting a Filthy Mutt

"Despite everything, I still believe people are good at heart."

-Anne Frank

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Rose Full of Thorns Meeting a Filthy Mutt

_Bella's Point of View_

* * *

DAYS PASS, and each hour, every minute, and all of the two hundred fifty nine thousand two hundred seconds that goes by I think of him. Edward, the vampire who seemed to cross my mind and heart twenty four seven. I couldn't use the excuse that I hadn't seen him, because I had been with him- frequently. In fact, I had seen him from the time I woke up to the time I went to sleep. So really, every moment that went by when I was with him, but still I couldn't help but think of anything but him.

It had taken some time, but I had gotten used to the constant stares at school, and I accepted that it wasn't normal for someone as beautiful as Edward to date someone like me.

Seth and Leah were struggling with their wolf genes, but Jacob had helped tremendously, leaving me to be with Edward for the week.

Today was a Thursday and I slowly wrapped my fingers around Edward's, feeling his ice cold hands cool my fiery hot ones. Glancing up, I watched as a faint smile played on his lips, and his honey gold eyes sparkled almost as bright as his sin did in the sun.

"Only two more days until the weekend." I said, "I love you." I added, and he followed my words with a short, chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." He had replied, and you couldn't ever deny the truth in his words.

It felt like de ja vu going into the school, hand in hand, our bodies close together as if we were quite literally _joined_ to the hip. What was surprising, was that Edward's family was not in their normal parking spot. In fact, even with my wolf senses I couldn't see them. Edward looked slightly worried, but his expression cleared when he looked into my eyes. I yawned, exhausted from trying to stay up all night with Edward. He had scolded me for even attempting, but I still was certain I could do it and not receive the affects from lack of sleep. I was wrong of course.

Edward snorted at my palpable weariness.

"I told you to sleep." He murmured.

"I know."

Entering the building, Edward walked me to my first class, and then left to go to his. I was the last person to arrive at class, and like usual, everyone's eyes were on me. I cringed. I was used to the attention, but that didn't mean I liked it. Taking my seat next to Angela, I quickly copied down the notes already written in the teacher's messy script on the black board.

XxX

THE DAY WENT along like any usual day, and because I didn't have any other Cullens other than Edward in my classes (biology), I believed that the day was every bit as normal as yesterday. Lunch came along, and as Edward and I walked into the cafeteria we knew something was wrong, because none of the Cullens were there. The entire school seemed unobservant of this fact, probably used to the family's constant absences. But because vampires didn't get sick, the only reason why his family would be out was-

Edward seemed to realize this also, and his head shot to the nearest window. The sun's rays were not out yet, but you could see the fault in the clouds where the sun could appear any second. He looked disbelieving, and I wasn't sure if he was surprised about the weather or his family. What I did know, was that I had to get him out of the cafeteria as quick as possible. I grabbed his arm, jerking it so that he could feel the pressure I held him. Hopefully, this would remind him of the urgency of the situation since I could not push him out of the large, crowded room without causing a scene. Edward fortunately received my vital message, and swiftly walked out of the room.

The parking lot was not completely covered in sun, but there were still some areas that we had to avoid for Edward's sake. With his tinted Volvo windows, we quickly exited the school grounds, to panicked to care about dismissing ourselves properly. Though he didn't look it, Edward was definitely flustered from his lack of knowledge without his family. I sympathized- if it were not for me, he wouldn't have been in this situation and he wouldn't have to deal with his family members- no matter how outrageous they were.

I soon realized we were not going to my house, but we were going in the direction of land outlying Forks. We traveled to the opposite direction of La Push, and I was brought to Edward's house. Not saying a word, I glance around, noticing Edward was now completely enveloped in the warm sunny rays. His skin shined, but that was the last thing I was thinking about. Although I was near Edward, who knows what his family members would do when they found me here?

Between Alice's precognition and Jaspers power of empathy, Edward's family must have realized our presence.

The door didn't budge while we slowly walked to the front of the huge white house.

All of the sudden, Alice swung opened the tall door as Edward reached for the doorknob.

"Bella, Edward." Alice greeted us in a brisk fashion, not particularly welcoming but not rude.

"Alice" Edward nodded to her in the same monotonous voice. I was obvious that they were having a silent conversation. Suddenly, Edward's calm façade had altered into a cold, stone faced one. Anyone in their right mind would know he was angry.

"It wasn't me." Alice said quietly.

"No?" Edward fired, and that simple word must have meant a lot since Alice perfect face distorted to a more unfriendly one. Jasper was behind Alice in that minute. I had no idea what was going on around me but that nearly everyone was arguing.

I was still confused as the anger in the room escalated, and with only vague words spoken aloud, I was impossible to understand completely what they were talking about. I groaned in anger.

Silence swept through the room as Rosalie entered, glaring at everyone- especially me.

"We don't have to even fight to know where his loyalties lay- the ugly mutt." Rosalie spat. Now every Cullen child was in the room, and only missing from the coven was Esme and Carlisle.

"Shut up Rosalie!" Edward growled through his teeth, clamping down his mouth.

"Why?"

"Because he said so." I butted in, angry at the entire coven. Alice looked apologetic, but Rosalie had drawn the line, and broke it.

"You. Are a dog. A smelly, filthy, stupid dog."

"Shut UP!" I screeched.

"You're a fake! All you want from my brother is my looks!" She screeched out. I glared at her. Stung by her words, speechless. Is that what she thought of me?

"You don't know anything." I whispered.

"What did you say?!" She yelled.

"You don't know anything about me. Nor will you ever." I told her. And with that I leaped on her, in my wolf form, growling loudly, and angrily.

XxX

THERE ARE SOME MOMENTS, when the aftermath was not worth the effort you sent getting there. There also some times, where the aftermath backfires. Both routes you take leads you back to one thing- regret. And if I could only have a single regret today, it would be jumping on Rosalie. I had stories, where the wolf gets bitten by a vampire, and what happens? The wolf dies. But, I didn't feel dead yet. I felt more alive than ever. Perhaps it's because the adrenaline was still yet to leave my body, or maybe because this was simply how dying felt like- bliss.

All I thought about, was Edward, like usual.

At first I had thought I actually, by some miracle, lived through her bite, but there were a couple factors that brought me to the conclusion that I was, in fact, dying. The first was that I felt no anger, revenge or distrust towards Rosalie. If I were alive, I probably would have wanted to murder her, and as horrible as that sounds, it's the truth. My second reason why I am not alive is because my side, where I was bitten was not hurt. Actually, I felt a tingling sensation in that specific spot.

So I was dying.

I should be grateful. A vampire death is fast and an easy death compared to the other possibilities.

And after all, I wasn't in pain…

* * *

**MY FRIENDS! Dont be discouraged!**

** _THIS BELLWARD STORY IS FAR FROM OVER!_**

**Please stick with me! I apologise so much for my lie. I havent been here for two weeks, while I promised only one week. I know I suck. I guess I'll be the one that has to live with the consequences huh.**

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**If you love me at all, and want to support me through my bad case of writers block, REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**What if I said you'd get a_ SNEAK PEAK!_**

**__\/\/\/**

**What if I told you the next chapter was in Edward's Point of View?**

**Would you cave then?**

**\/**

**PLEAZE**


	14. A Never Ending Story (An Update)

"It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace."

― Chuck Palahniuk, Diary

"Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it."

― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: A Never Ending Story

Edward's Point Of View

* * *

Rosalie was never my favorite sister. And that was saying something considering for decades she had been my only sister. All I could think about, right now was how much I needed Bella to stay alive. Well, that and the fact I wanted to murder Rosalie. Maybe I would have felt more forgiving if Rosalie had simply defended herself from Bella's attack, or if she had simply not been bitten in Rochester under a century ago. The latter would be preferred. But no, Rosalie had to do the one thing that would be fatal to Bella.

A bite- full of poisonous venom.

I had called everyone who had knowledge about this- Carlisle, the wolves, Jacob, anyone. I needed to make sure that Bella stays alive. I had to.

Her body lay screaming on the bloody couch in the middle of our living room. I had heard stories about werewolves and how they rejected the venom. Each one ended up dead. My family was worried also, but none were more upset than I was. Rosalie had left the room, and no one stopped her. She had caused this mess.

I grabbed Bella's hand. "You have to stay with me Bella. You hear that? You have to," I told her passionately, "I love you so much. You are my entire existence!" If I could cry I would have at the sight of my mate close to death.

Thoughts ran through my head. What happens if she died? Would I be able to live, and have to face each day without _my_ Bella? Probably not. My mind raced through ways I would kill myself if this occurrence happened. Emmett and Jasper wouldn't kill me and, neither would the others. Rosalie might. After all, it would be the least she could do considering she would be the reason the entire mess started..

Suddenly the door opened, and in came Carlisle. His face mirrored one of alarm. He instantly knelt at Bella's limp and screaming body. "How long was she like this?" He whispered.

I felt to numb to speak, and when I tried, my mouth opened but no words came out. Alice saw my obvious inability to pronounce anything, and she answered for me. "She started screaming about fifteen minutes ago." Carlisle nodded, and went back to Bella, checking her vitals. His face contorted and then smoothed at rapid speeds. It aggravated me that his mind was moving so fast that I had trouble keeping up.

_She's not doing well Edward._ My heart sunk. Bella had to live. My entire reason for existence rested in her fragile heart. Carlisle's thoughts were guarded, which worried me further.

"What are her chances?" I asked coolly.

_Her blood loss is significant, but not enough to be fatal. It's really just the vampire venom that I worry about._ My jaw clenched. Rosalie. If Bella didn't live, I would kill her in a way that would hopefully mirror Rosalie's murder on Royce King. If Bella lived, I would kill Rosalie, just in a more, clean fashion. As much as I hated dramatics, the idea of killing her at Rochester, the place where she originally died was tempting. If I was lucky, maybe she would kill me whilst I was killing her and I wouldn't have the problem of committing suicide.

At that moment, banging on the door, the wolves barged into the house. I was grateful that only Sam and Jake came, both who had knowledge on the legends more so than the others. "Where is she leech?" Jake spat. I hung my head at his words. Jacob, who had been so tolerant of my kind and Bella's imprinting, had lost trust in me because of Rosalie. I can't believe that I had put Bella in that sort of danger.

"She's on the couch." I told them both. Sam remained silent, but his body was tense and based on Jasper's observations he was agitated and unnerved. His thoughts were cloudy, which surprised me. At first I thought it might have been a wolf thing, but I read Jacob's thoughts fine. It was like half of Sam's mind was elsewhere.

Carlisle turned to face them both. "What's your experience in vampire bites?" He asked the wolves formally, and with respect. Sam looked surprised, but the thought disappeared soon after it arrived.

"We have been fortunate to only have three legends speaking of the effects of vampire bite," Sam began, "They all ended up dead." I nearly had a breakdown, and if it weren't for Bella, who screamed in agony again, I would have gone and begged for Rose to kill me now for being so stupid. I should have stood up for Bella when Rosalie ridiculed her. I should have fought Rosalie. I should have been the one that she bit, not Bella. I should have been the one who died.

Not Bella.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, "There is nothing we can do for Bella."

I let a choke of pain, and my knees dropped to the floor. "Oh god."

"Which one of you do we need to avenge for Bella?" Jacob growled.

"Rosalie," I said slowly, "I want to be there."

"Deal," Jacob agreed.

Although the deal was set, I was long from giving up. For the first time in my one hundred and four years, I prayed to a higher being. I wasn't particularly religious at all, but yet, I couldn't help but beg for my love to live.

Bella screeched again. I cried out as she did, but of course mine was far less shrill. After thirty minutes of just watching her being tortured, Carlisle rested his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry son," He said.

_Edward. There is no telling how long she'll suffer. It's cruel for us to draw out her death._ Carlisle's thoughts were true, watching Bella suffer was a callous joke on fate's part. But the fact was clear. Killing her while she was alive would kill me more.

"No." I said miserably. Jacob and Sam had already left, both crying at the end of their drawn out goodbyes. Sam's was the most unexpected:

_XxXFlashbackXxX_

_ "Bells, you were always my best friend. You were my sister in every form except blood, and even in a way we shared some blood," Jacob had said jokingly, despite a few tears that had dropped, "I had even thought that I loved you for one point. Edward was good for you though. Even I had to admit he was more loving to you than I'd ever be," Jacob paused, and took a deep breath, "But I couldn't help but wonder- what if? What if you had imprinted on me instead? You would still be alive, and we could have kids, and live until we became old." Jacob looked miserable at this point, "well, at least I get to hunt my first vampire, but I wish you were with me."_

_ Jacob backed away, nodding to Sam to speak his words before they left Bella. "Bella, I'm so, so sorry that you left the Earth with the impression that I was a selfish jerk that didn't care about you. Even, if the first parts are true, know that I will always love you, and that's why I was such an idiot." Sam's speech was shorted, but still just as meaningful._

_ "We ought to leave. You know- track down the blonde?" _

_ "Thank you." I said. I didn't think either of them knew how grateful I really was._

_XxXFlashback OverXxX_

"Edward, I will not cause anyone unnecessary pain for our benefit." Carlisle chided me. Realization of how selfish I was acting dawned on me. Bella was dying, while being tortured slowly, and I wanted her to live so strongly that I was willing for her to undergo unbearable pain along with an indefinite coma.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed. I knew that if I were human I would be crying unconditionally, "Oh god."

I was appreciative that it was only Carlisle and I in the room at that moment, as Alice had to get away from her headache, and the rest away from Bella's blood. The less people seeing these precious moments made everything seem so more fragile and important. I knelt down next to where Bella lay, grasping her small, pale hand in my larger ones. Her eyes were shut tightly, and her labored breaths were desperate, fighting to stay alive. Her brown hair was spread out from under her. Even in pain she was an angel.

If it were not for her irregular breath and heart rate, I might have even suspected she was simply asleep. "Bella, you are my entire reason for living. Each day after you are dead, I promise to try to find you again," I felt Carlisle slowly leave the house.

_This is up to you son. I'll be out of hearing distance so you can have peace. _Carlisle's thoughts made it obvious what he wanted me to do- kill her, and take away her suffering. But I would have to do it. I would have to kill her. By the time I could comprehend this, he was already gone, and I would not risk Bella by going to find him. I glanced at her delicate figure on my couch. So perfect.

"Love, I promise, that we'll meet again," I took a deep breath, "When you are resting in heaven, I'll do anything to get out of hell to see you." Her screams pained me each and every time. I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm going to end your agony."

I put my mouth on her jugular, the quickest and neatest way to end her suffering.

* * *

**A/N My Hiatus was short lived! At this point, I wanted to thank all of the supportive reviews, and most of all, Alyssa, my friend who inspired me to continue. Both the premiere of Breaking Dawn, and her made me realize that fanfiction and writing is good for me, and I need positive things in life. I will not promise that my updates will be quick, but I'm trying my best. This chapter is dedicated to two people: Bill Condon, the director of Breaking Dawn Part II and Alyssa, one of my bestest friends.**

**Like the chapter title says, the story is very far from over. I will also say that this is one of my best cliffhangers ever, and please don't give up on me!**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**You'll get a _SNEAKPEAK_**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**Please?**

**\/\/**

**Anything?**

**\/**


	15. Phenomenon

"The phoenix must burn to emerge."

― Janet Fitch, White Oleander

* * *

Chapter 15 Phenomenon 

(the version without Tyler, a van, or Edward lifting a van, or any part of the actual chapter in Twilight)

_Bella's Point of View_

* * *

AGONY

Or does that particular word have enough power to prove the absolute anguish I was going through? The thought that such a simple term could describe how much torture I participated in was obscure. I clenched my teeth as tightly as possible. My eyes squeezed shut, and I cried out a shrill shriek in convulsion.

Agony was nowhere close.

I could not train my thoughts to a fixed point, nor did I have enough power in my mind to question what I was being put through. I did not think about what was going to happen, or what was happening- because I couldn't. My head could only understand I was undergoing the utmost possible pain, and nothing else.

I panted heavy, hot gusts of air through my throat. Gasping for air, I cried out, creating a muffled yelp in weak attempt of concluding the ultimate misery. The source of my tears was unexplainable and anonymous in every way conceivable. My entire body shook as if there were some incomprehensible force caused me to tremble as such. Another shot of pain passed through my body like a lightning bolt. Whimpering through my closed mouth, my muscles tightened- preparing for another attack.

I let out another screech, the pain so potent that it was impossible to stifle the sound. It was in comprehendible how many more shrieks that I sounded, but I did know that I was not the only person in the room. The fire raged in my body, coursing throughout every inch of my bones.

The worst part was that I was completely unable to count the time in which I was suffering. Was it seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? More? I had no idea how long the pain would continue and when it would end. I yearned for the time to quicken, so that it would be possible for the extravagant burn to be finished. The torment lived, and as time would pass it would become me even further.

Peace.

Suddenly, the pain reduced. Now the fire raging inside of every part of my body had slowed. I still hurt tremendously, but now my mind was able to perceive my surroundings. I set into a sudden spasm, and my head jerked into the soft cusion underneath me. I was limp, and my muscles were far to weak to use any energy for movement. My brain reeled at the possible sadistic and masochistic reasons why I must go through this. Was it for pure entertainment? Or could I be being torture for a bounty, or a trap? Questions that went along these lines whirled around in my head. Above all, there was a certain person clouding the thoughts in my head.

Edward.

"Bella, you are my entire reason for living. Each day after you are dead, I promise to try to find you again," I heard the voice of an angel say. _Edward. _I thought. I yearned to comfort him, to reach out to him and ease is pain, but I felt that if I did move, it would risk my potential recovery. Before I could think any more, the pain increased more than ever. I withered back into my previous position, and the sharp pain of a knife's blade punctured my back. I screeched in surprise. _Please, if anyone is out there, please._ I thought out desperately.

As if someone had answered my silent prayer, the pain ceased to a complete numb. My breathing patterns changed from a labored breath to short, rapid inhalation. My eyes remained shut, but like Pandora, curiosity controlled my actions, and my eyes slowly opened. My eyes blurred from tears that I had not known existed. Blinking twice, the moistness clouding my vision steadily dissolved so I could now clearly observe my surroundings.

I was yet to move my neck, afraid that it would regenerate the pain, but training my eyes off of the stone floor, I saw a bright light from above. My eyes shut automatically in shock from the sudden luminosity. The brightness of the Cullen's house was apparent to me automatically. The second thing I observed, was the warm breath that was on my neck. The scent of this breath, was of one specific person. "Edward?" I murmured in confusion.

Edward glance up at me, and smiled a sleepy, trance like grin. "Amazing." He said airily, "Carlisle was right." His eyes were not focused and looked lost and dazed on his face.

"Edward?" I repeated, confused at what was happened. I looked around the Cullen's living room, and saw blood on the white couch- my blood. _What had happened?_ Faint memories came back to me- my anger at Rosalie, me jumping on her, but never anything other than those. I had no recollections at the pain, or why I was laying on the Cullen's couch, surrounded by my own blood. I had to guess that things hadn't ended well for me with Rosalie, but what I couldn't comprehend what had really happened. As I looked at Edward's face, he too, was confused. His usually loving eyes were filled with uncertainty as he observed the bloodstained area surrounding us.

"Where are we?" He asked, still baffled at the atmosphere.

Because, I too, had no idea what was happening, my reply was simple. "I don't know."

Edward squinted as if he was unsure if his eyes were properly working. "You're so- beautiful," He said. I wasn't sure if I was to take this as a compliment or not, but despite the fact, I shook my head. "No, I mean that you look even more perfect than before," He said perplexed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I got up, trying to find a mirror in the large house. Edward followed me, guiding me to the large bathroom off the unused kitchen. I stared into the glass, and who I saw looked like me, but didn't in so many ways. The girl in the mirror had the same, boring color hair, and the same hue of eyes. However, my hair was longer, wavier and shiner. My skin was blemish free, and my skin was even paler than before. I looked taller, and my chest was more defined. "What happened?" I said.

"I don't have the vaguest idea," He replied, "Perhaps, going through death made you even more angelic," He proposed. I thought about it. Was I really dead? It was hard to grasp, regardless of the torture I went through. But, it made sense. After all, we were alone, and there were no signs of life forms that I was positive was alive.

"This is going to kill Charlie!" I said Edward chuckled a bit, but when he saw how serious I must have appeared, his face changed to a sympathetic trance.

"I'm sorry," He said, "but at least we're together," He whispered into my ear playfully. I glanced back at him. This was the first time I saw Edward after my death. As expected, my senses were heightened, and he was even more breathtaking than before.

"It's worth it," I spoke roughly, "I'll be able to spend eternity with you." And we walked to his room.

XxX

NIETHER OF US EXPECTED the front door to open. Not Edward, the mind reader and vampire, or I, with the sharpened werewolf senses. And most importantly, we sure as hell wasn't expecting Carlisle to walk in. Carlisle walked into his house shocked to say the least. "Bella?" He asked, his voice was laced with confusion, "You're not- dead?"

"What do you mean?" It was I that spoke, Edward seemed to be immobile.

"You're alive. How?"

"I'm alive?" The statement probably sounded like an echo of his question, but instead, it was a question in itself. _Was_ I alive? Edward seemed to think so. My thoughts raced back to when I jumped on Rosalie. It went by so fast, how could I possibly remember what happened? But there was a glitch. I fell to the ground again, immerse with the suddenness of it all. This time it was not a fire that scorched me, it was simpler.

Thoughts.

Flashbacks played in my head as I clutched my head from the ache. I saw myself, being bitten by Rosalie. Her shock, and fear when she realized what she did. Her running. Edward's anger. Alice's shock. And then I saw me. My eyes were dead, and I fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes and got up of the floor. "I was bitten," I said in revelation.

"You were," Carlisle said sadly. It was then where I had the epiphany. I wasn't dead. I was alive. With Edward. Alive.

"Rosalie- where is she?" I asked, hopeful that I could amend my unjustified actions.

Edward must have taken my question the wrong way because he growled. "You don't have to worry about her. Jacob and the packs are on her."

"No!" I shouted. Edward and Carlisle's eyes instantly shot to mine, "You can't kill her!" I said.

"Bella, she was ready to kill you," Edward tried to sooth me, but I stiffened.

"Edward, she's your family. You can't kill her. Anyways," I said, "She didn't mean to kill me, and I had ben the one to jump on her first." Edward opened his mouth, and the shut it, giving Carlisle a tight nod.

"So, Bella," Carlisle started, "care to explain how you are alive even though our venom is fatal to werewolves?" He asked. His question mirrored mere curiosity, and his tone had not a single drop aggressiveness.

"Well Carlisle, this is what I know."

* * *

**A/N**** Thanks for sticking with me! I know that I probably lost a bunch of faithful readers and reviewers during my short, but depressing hiatus, but I am grateful that you are still reading. I spent a lot of time on this chapter, especially since I wanted to make the characters as realistic as possible. I know that Edward and Carlisle are a bit OOC in this chapter, but I'd like to think that I did good with Bella. For my fellow Americans, happy belated Thanksgiving and a lucky Black Friday (you'll need it!).**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**GET A SNEAKPEAK**

**How? REVIEW! (I changed tactics)**


	16. Unusually Real

"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong."

― Mahatma Gandhi, All Men are Brothers: Autobiographical Reflections

* * *

Chapter 16

_Bella's Point of View_

* * *

"Well Carlisle, this is what I know." I was quiet for a bit, and was trying my best to recollect my thoughts. It was not easy to decide how I was to put my thoughts and memories into an organized fashion.

Shock coursed through me when I realized that my thoughts were no longer- _thoughts._ They were- in a way, thoughts, but they did not feel like thoughts. Do you realize when you think, you always think in words? In a language? Albeit, your subconscious mind is always working in a way that is incomprehensible, but the part that you can fully think is always in a language. Have you ever tried to scream in your mind? When you are at your loudest, you always seem to blow air out your nose. Have you ever noticed that when you are trying to convince yourself about something, there are two voices in your head? Have you ever noticed?

I had noticed.

Before.

But now, my thoughts did not scream.

They did not argue.

And they weren't in a language. They weren't in English.

Strange.

My thoughts- they were different. Perhaps they had evolved during the pain. They were, surreal. Every time I thought, it was more like, an essence, a knowledge was occurring in my brain. _Odd._ I thought, but in reality, odd was not the right word to describe it. I opened my mind, planning out what I would say in black and white, with my new mind.

"I went through the pain," I said shortly. As I realized he and the entire coven probably knew this, I added, "I guess you probably knew that though Doc?" I smiled slightly at my nickname, but Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he looked murderous. Carlisle let out a short breath, his eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry-" He started. I stopped him short. Were all vampire, aside from Rosalie of course, so kind and compassionate? It seemed as if all the tales about them being monstrous and callous were completely superficial. As I evoked the memories of Harry and Billy telling folk tales around the Bonfire, it was unbelievable the differences between the stories they told and the real vampires. In fact there were very few similarities. Being inhumanly beautiful and their cold skin were some of them.

I watched Carlisle's face. If anyone human saw him on first sight, they would probably be shocked at his super model face, his flawless hair and blemish free skin. As I observed him closely, I saw his face was filled with wisdom, and his kind, caring eyes. I also saw the bad side of him. The part that that looked slightly self- loathing, and the side of him that held hope that he was better than what Edward described them as was most evident. It was difficult to see, but it was possible. My thoughts were interrupted with speech.

"Don't apologize Doc, this was all on Rosalie," I told him. He sighed.

"I suppose you're right, but I'm sorry just the same."

"Thanks," I said, "Anyways, the pain, was indescribable. And when it stopped, my entire body felt numb and exhausted, although all I did was lay down and screech," I felt Edward cringe behind my words, "It was impossible to even think at one point, and as you can tell from the noises and positions of myself, it hurt like hell," I said. Carlisle frowned, and his face seemed to be thoughtful. It was not long before I realized that he must be sharing his hypotheses with Edward through his mind, "You know Doc, you don't have to hide me from the truth, I can take it."

"Carlisle was just thinking about how our change seems similar to your," He paused, seeming to be thinking of an adequate word to describe the concept, "_experience."_

My eye brows raised, he thought I went through a vampire change? "Carlisle," I used his name for the first time. It sounded so old fashioned, but yet so _right,_ "I thought that werewolves died from the venom," Both Edward and Carlisle looked at me with some sort of expression that was unexplainable. However confusing their facial features were, they showed a plain message- _I don't know._ "So- how am I, how did I survive?"

"I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine," Carlisle looked at me with a look of pure expectation, as if he knew I had the answers. I thought for a moment. There is usually a clear distinction between unknowing and confusion, but for this particular case, I was sure that there was no line to cross. Looking at the facts, there was no understandable way I would survive the venom. I was like any other werewolf. Ergo, I was a female, but so was Leah, and I was fairly certain that she would not withstand Rosalie's wrath.

As if my first epiphany was not enough, a single explaining word came to my head. "Charlie." The word was simple, but the explanation was all everyone needed to understand what I was referring to. Charlie, the man who was my father, had barely any Quileute blood in him. He had maybe an ounce of blood that was related to the wolves of La Push. And I, child of him, had even less blood. Of course, it is the Quileute blood that rejects the venom. The less blood you have, the less the elimination of the venom is.

Carlisle smiled a bit, "Your lack of tribal blood is your surviving factor,"

"I'm a-"

"Werewolf, will some vampire traits, because you changed int a vampire through Rosalie's venom."

Edward got up then, his anger clear on his face.

"So we're just going to let Rosalie get away, scotch- free?" I was surprised at his voice, but it dawned on me that he was not being sudden, he was answering to thoughts. Carlisle's thoughts. In response, Carlisle shook his head.

"You know what I want Edward," He said calmly. It surprised me how peacefully said this. Now I knew exactly how Carlisle was able to convince his enemies, the wolves, to form a treaty. Edward growled in response.

In a flash, Edward was in front of me, guarding me like I had done for him previously from Sam. He barred his teeth together, growling at the unknown person outside. The door opened slowly, almost eerily. As the crack widened, so did my vision of who was on the other side. A bit of blonde hair was the most noticeable.

Rosalie.

His eyes darkened, not from blood lust, or love, but from anger and malice. It was one of the first times I saw Edward like this. I worried for him, but I knew that inside, his anger would never be extinguished without him facing Rosalie, so I let him. "No, she would never do that," Edward answered someone, most likely Rosalie. I knew that that someone was probably me, so I spoke up.

"What would I not do?" I said. Rosalie looked at Edward with the most pleading eyes I'd ever seen, and it was surprising that Edward was unable to give in. "Edward," He growled, but calmed down enough to simply scowl at Rosalie as she opened her mouth.

"I'm grateful you survived," She said suddenly. I was about to open my mouth in retort, but she shook her head and continued with her speech, "I swear, on everything, that I never meant you harm. It's instinct that when someone leaps on us, especially your kind, that we attack and bite," Edward opened his mouth but shut it instinctively. I was surprised how Rosalie mentioned the words "your kind" they were not at all said in rudeness, but in sympathy, almost.

"Rosalie-" I started, but she interrupted me before I could get anything out.

"Trust me. Or trust yourself if I'm not enough, that I would never try to take your life. Bella- I really do like you. And before you try to interrupt, let me get this out," Rosalie said, "I going to start at the beginning. Bella, I was raped. That's how Carlisle saved me, on the streets. It was my fiancé no less. They ruined everything I had. My pride, the possibilities of a perfect human life, a child, and anything else you could dream of. So you have to know that I never wanted this life,"

Edward snorted at that moment, for what reason I would probably never know. Rosalie glared at him, and continued. "I didn't want you to make a mistake. I didn't want you to be misguided by love- by Edward- by the concept of forever. I didn't want you to regret any decisions," She paused, "I'm sure you believe our family is surreal, perfect even. It isn't,"

I wanted to defend the Cullen's so badly, but I knew what she said so far was completely true. "Our family, it has flaws. For one, I am usually a cold hearted bitch," She smiled a bit, and I realized that this was the first, genuine smile from Rosalie, "Also, Edward is usually unbelievably over protective," It was my turn to smile, but Edward scowled. "But most of all, the flaws are what's missing. Think of it Bella, you would never be a mother, never walk out on the beach with your husband. You would never have friends," She looked mournful at this, "So I'm sorry, and I know that all of your wolves want to murder me, and that Edward does and probably you too. I just wanted to let you know- I'm truly sorry," I was shocked at her words. Did she mean them completely?

"I'm sorry for your loss," Was all I could get out of my body. Rosalie nodded, and got up. She headed to the door.

"Wait!" I said. I glanced at Edward, and he nodded, knowing what I was going to do. "Rosalie, I don't think I'll ever, ever forgive you for what you did," I said shortly, "But I'll try. I'll try to forgive you, and maybe I will,"

Her eyes showed disbelief, and she said nothing at first. "Thank you,"

* * *

_**READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE OR ELSE!**_

I know everyone didn't want Rose to be forgiven, but this is how I wanted it to go! And, I wanted to say thank you for the awsome reviews. Just so you guys know, you won't see me in a week because I mad this wretched bet that i couldn't go on the computer for one week with my sister. I think i was drunk when I agreed to that one. So, sometime on Wednesday you will find a new chapter. Because of the internet restrictions, I cannot give you a sneakpeak. SORRY!

**HOWEVER!**

Anyone who reviews will get a shout out, and also I will need two OCs (Original characters). I will not tell you what they are for, but they will be in the story. I am going to pick my favorites, but you won't be awared you were chosen until I actually post.

**FORM!**

Name (Not a last name, just first.)

Gender (PLEASE, I need _some _boys!)

Physical features:

Personality:

Anything extra?:

_**DID YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE?! YOU BETTER HAVE!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	17. Prejudice

Man must evolve for all human conflict a method which rejects revenge, aggression and retaliation. The foundation of such a method is love.

-Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

Chapter 17 Prejudice

_Bella's Point of View (2 Days After Her "Change")_

* * *

Alice and Jasper came back. And Esme, and Emmett. So really, everyone did. I guess it was to be expected- it was their home. Perhaps the only reason I was fairly surprised of their appearance was because I was so shocked at how surreal everything was. I had forgiven Rose- to some extent, and Edward's and my relationship had grown and blossomed to a whole new level of perfection and flawlessness.

Alice was most friendly- a bit to friendly for my preference. Luckily after the second refusal of letting her dress me up had convinced her that I wasn't exactly in the mood to be her personal Barbie doll. Jasper was- strange. He hovered constantly around his mate. I personally found this a bit hurtful because I thought he was trying to protect her from me, but Edward soon explained that Jasper followed Alice around because she was so happy. Rosalie didn't speak to me. I think that she would have tried had Edward not growled every time she looked at me, but she didn't complain and spent most of her time out of the house, or with Emmett.

I understood I wasn't necessarily accepted yet in the family. Yes, I was greeted and treated as well as any family member should, but I felt as if only Edward and maybe Alice truly understood my devotion to Edward, and how permanent I was in Edward's life. To everyone else, being around them was so awkward

It had taken some experience to learn how my body completely functioned. Now as a hybrid of some sorts, I did not sleep, which pleased myself and Edward especially. I still ate human food, and when I tried to hunt with Edward, the blood was not accepted in my body. I also didn't sparkle, something I was grateful of- I could see my mother in sunny Florida again. Above all, I didn't seem to grow like I would. Yes, at seventeen, I would not grow in height, but based on the average hair growth, my hair was yet to increase from length.

Carlisle found my body scientifically fascinating, and he took samples of anything from hair to saliva. He even tried to get blood samples, but found that my blood was no longer liquid. Instead of the venom replacing the cells, in had simply frozen into place, which was probably why I had no longer grown. Though I constantly felt like a science project of anatomy, I bared it simply because I was just as if not more curious as Carlisle was at what I was.

"Could you give me a strand of your hair?" Carlisle asked sheepishly. I simply smiled, and complied, not thinking that this sentence was peculiar at all. I glanced at Edward, who was watching- and listening- at what his adopted father thought about my structure. "I suppose that's all I need at the moment, thanks Bella," Carlisle thanked me. I hopped off the stool I sat off almost immediately, glad that this time he had asked no questions or tried to take another painful sample of my blood.

I landed gracefully onto the floor, and walked over to Edward. "Done," I whispered, looking up to him. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, letting me know with his hesitance that Carlisle was still in the room. Luckily, he left fairly quickly after that show of affection, and we were in the room by ourselves. "I love you." I whispered to him, kissing him again when I stood on my tip- toes.

"Nowhere near as I you." He teased me.

Suddenly, I heard Alice screech. "What did that dog do!?" I flinched. _What had I done?_ I thought to myself. I thought of the past two days. Nothing. Well except the times I completely refused to be dressed up, but other than that-

I had absolutely no clue.

I tried to remember what I could have done to bother her, what I had possibly did to make her have a reaction like that, but I couldn't think of anything. At least, there was nothing that came to me almost immediately. Edward noticed my quite obvious panic and shook his head.

"Not you, him." I still felt like I was missing something, but when I saw familiar tan skin coming through the front door, I understood what was blocking Alice's vision.

"Jacob!" I greeted warmly and happily. My best friend returned. I was shocked to see Sam behind him, although he was in his wolf form. Jacob's warm smile was shaped into a frown which made his face looked distorted since his features surrounded his bright grin. His eye's, which were usually energetic, were now dark and angry. I backed away from my calm stance to a defensive position. Had Jacob betrayed me? No. I corrected my brain quickly. Jake wouldn't do that.

His eyes popped open in surprise when he heard my voice, and then shook his head as if it was a hallucination. "She's real," I heard Edward say to Jacob as he saw me, answering his thoughts. He looked my up and down, taking in the changes in me. I had seen myself in the mirror and compared before, you could tell that now I was definitely prettier- or "beautiful"- now. Before, I slouched as I walked, carrying my body in a hunched frame. Now, my spine was straight, and I walked with grace. Before Rosalie bit me, my hair was plainer, and my eyes were darker.

"Bella?" He asked. I just nodded, and Jacob enveloped me in a hug. After he let go, he shook his head. "Is it really you?" I rolled my eyes. Who did he think I was? Marilyn Monroe?

"Of course."

"But- you died," Jacob murmured, confusion laced in his words, "How?"

"Well, Carlisle, Edward and I figured since it's the Quileute blood that deters the- vampire venom, the less tribal blood you have, the more the venom will affect you. And because Charlie has barely any tribal blood, the vampire venom affected my body as if I was human- almost," I replied.

"So I guess you've been up for a while then?" Jacob asked wearily. I grinned. This was the first Jacob- like thing he said since my "awakening".

"Oh- just a few days. So what have you been up to?"

"Well Sam and I have been trying to track down the vamp that almost killed you. What was her name? Rosie? Rosalynn?"

"You were trying to kill Rosalie?" I asked, not sure what I thought about it. As much as I appreciated them trying to avenge my possible death, attacking such a close knit coven of this quantity was a death wish- not to mention I was finally on good terms with Rose. I thought I heard a growl from upstairs, but I ignored it.

"Bells, she almost killed you," Jacob reasoned with me. He knew me well enough to know I would be sympathetic.

I couldn't help notice Edward frown at this point. He was not in this conversation, but instead was now flipping through the pages through a random book on thee large shelf in the living room. Edward was obviously listening in. "Eavesdropper," I whispered. His eyes shot to mine, mesmerizing me again with his topaz eyes, and he smirked.

Jacob cleared his throat, watching my exchange with my mate. "You can't, she's part of my family, just like you," He growled.

"Bella. She broke the treaty. She bit you. She nearly killed you and didn't think twice about it!" He spoke to me like I was the younger of us two, not him, and the way he spoke with leadership made me question who was alpha in our pack.

"You can't," I repeated, hoping he would understand that I was testing our bond between our pack.

"I can and I will. Anyways, I got permission," It worried me that he was so able to counteract my words so easily.

I snorted. "By who?"

"Edward" I narrowed my eyes, not even bothering to look at him- he would get the message. It wasn't that I was mad at him for allowing him to kill Rosalie. I understood the position he was in. I couldn't imagine if the tables were turned and it was Edward that was dying. The only reason why I really was irritated was because I was the one who had to deal it.

But I wouldn't have to face the consequences.

* * *

**Okay, this was more of a filler chapter, and personally, I think it sucked. I know it's extremely short, I really am to busy. i won the bet with my sister and stayed away from the internet for a week. (Thank god that period of my life is officially over). I'm So sorry for the delay in updates, but becase of my bet I was unable to plan anything. When I saw that I got a bunch of emails of OCs, I totally spaced and now I forgot why I needed the OCs...so now I have to think of new spots to put them in. LOL! Right now, I'm going through a confusing time. Lately, I'm finding school too easy (I'm getting all A+s without studying or even trying at all), so my family and I are looking into skipping ninth grade, homeschooling or going to a private school. So now, 'm really stressed because I'm so lost. **

**Remember to review!**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

******YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

******YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**YOU WANT A SNEAKPEAK?**

**REVIEW TO GET ONE!**


	18. A Chapter That Serves No Purpose

"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you."

― Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Chapter 18- The Chapter That Serves No Purpose and is Really Just Fluff and Stupid Stuff and Doesn't Deserve a Name

_Jacob's Pont of View (Yes I know you all hate me, but I needed this so you could understand)_

* * *

Bella Swan. The name brought a few thoughts to my head- most of them good only a few of them bad. The major one was that she is a female werewolf that just so happens to be my Alpha. Oh and don't forget the fact that she is the only werewolf to ever imprint on a vampire. Ever. In all of time. She just so happened to also be the only survivor of a vampire bite. Yeah- that's her- just so you know.

And that vampire she imprinted on? He's reading my thoughts. I should have been conscious, but I really didn't care. He agreed with me. Rosalie broke the treaty. She bit a human, therefore, she should be dealt with. Yeah, yeah, I know Bella wasn't a human, but she still bit her!

I tried to make a plan to take revenge for Bella, but every single time I tried, my mind stopped when I saw her pure eyes pleading me to not kill "Rose". I was almost convinced.

Almost.

Edward made no move to attack me when I thought of killing his coven member. The blonde one must not mean much to them then. The only ones I would have trouble getting past is the big one, who looked like he imprinted on blondie, and Bella, who made it seem like they just became overnight best friends.

Sigh.

Was it really worth it? The possible injury- if not death? The ultimate hatred from Bella?

Probably. At least I would die for a good cause.

But would I risk it? Would I bother knowing that Bella didn't want me to.

Probably not. After all, Bella was my alpha- my leader, and being her beta, I was to support her in every way possible- no matter how foolish the case.

After recalling the talk that we had in the vamps large, and shockingly non red and not gothic living room, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Why Bella? What would _she_ benefit from this?

Nothing.

But that was Bella- selfless and foolish at the same time.

I stood there in shock. She wanted me to keep her killer alive? What was she- suicidal?

Yeah- she probably was.

After all, she did have a _VAMPIRE _boyfriend.

"You promise?" She repeated, confirming again, that I wouldn't go after Rosalie. I would have rolled my eyes at Bella's foolishness of course being Bella, she probably thought she was being kind, and she was, just not to herself. Bella's vamp snickered.

"Yeah, yeah," I said half- heartedly, "I promise."

I had never broken a promise. Well, I have, just not one as important as this one. I begged Edward in my thoughts not to repeat them. He nodded, slightly. Good. I'm going vampire hunting. Edward made no move like I suspected. I said nothing to Bella, and didn't aware Bella of my upcoming plan. All he did was shook his head so that only I would know what that single gesture meant.

_ Why? _I asked him in my thoughts. It felt strangely familiar to talk to someone in my thoughts, and I hadn't realize what made me remember the feeling. Of course being a wolf would make me know how it felt for my thoughts to not be secret. Edward answered me by lifting his shoulders ever so slightly as if he was saying he didn't know.

Regardless of what he seemed to be telling me, I knew that there was some hidden reason why he didn't want me to go vampire hunting. It was probably because he wanted Bella to be happy. Sometimes it felt like it wasn't Bella that imprinted and would do anything for the vampire- _Edward_. It felt more like it was Edward who was more willing to do so. My statement was probably completely wrong- they both were so selfless that she would do anything for him and vice versa.

I got up, not sure what to do. "Jake," Bella warned me.

"Bella, don't be Sam okay?" I shouted at her, louder than I meant to. As I saw her visibly flinch I automatically felt bad for what I said. The vamp's eyebrows furrowed angrily, and I almost laughed at how comical he looked. He barred his teeth at this comment._ Was that supposed to be scary?_

However stupid Bella's vamp looked, I felt ashamed that I even thought that she was like Sam. Yes, she was practically making me betray my gut feeling, but that never meant that she was as cruel as Sam was, even though he sort of amended for his wrong doings while we thought she was dead.

"I'm sorry-" I started, but I was interrupted by a one that seemed both apologetic and seething.

"Jake, you can't okay?" She half asked- half stated, "I know this sounds like I'm using my authority against your will, but I promise- this is for the better."

I snorted._ Hypocrite._ I thought. I didn't care about what Edward thought. I didn't even care what Bella thought at that moment. I stormed out of the house and quickly phased, tearing my clothes.

I tried not to think until I was too far from the mind reading vamp. Then, I started tracking, trying to locate the sickly sweet scent that was even sweeter than usual because of the excess use of perfume. I soon caught her scent, along with the scent of another golden eye.

I mentally groaned. If they were hunting, they would be at their strongest, and with two, it would be impossible to get away unscathed or alive. The best outcome would be with another werewolf on my side. I quickly vetoed that idea. Seth and Leah could barely fight, and I had no means of contact with any of the other wolves from la Push. Would I really have to return to the Cullen's- unclothed and unsuccessful when I had just rebelled?

Today really wasn't my day.

Of all the outcomes, this was probably the most humiliating. The best option I had was to return home, defeated when I was yet to actually track them. What good was my direct blood from the Alpha? Discouraged, I headed back to the border line.

Running as fast I possibly could, I saw a glimpse of white in the forest. _Jacob Ephraim Black!_ If I were human I would have groaned. Bella.

_Yes o might alpha, what may I do in servitude for you? _I let her see my past thoughts, and my current thoughts of her vampire listening in on our conversation behind a rock only a block away. As soon as I thought that, he came out of hiding. I rolled my eyes.

Bella and Edward's eyes narrowed at me in unison, their matching facial features hilarious.

_ Okay, okay, I'm sorry- Okay?_ Bella was silent again in her mind, as if she was not there in her mind as a wolf. Before her bite, I never had a problem reading her mind. I brushed it off easily though._ I kinda have to leave. My dad's gonna worry. You know how Billy is right?_ The white wolf called Bella nodded and ran off. Edward staid, and simply smiled at me as if saying thank you, and ran off after her at a pace faster than even a werewolf would run.

You're welcome. I thought to him, and I knew at that moment, I would avenge Bella. Well, at least not this way.

* * *

**A/N SUPER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! Okay, I'm entering a contest at this website: ** /books/498573-Comatose **Please heart this if you love me in any way. Even if you hate me, please read it and heart it. I REALLY want to win! **Also, I wanted to say I'm super sorry about the wait and failure to the chapter. I had I migraine in the middle of writing this so I know it probably sucks. I also know its short again and I'm just really sorry. I have another excuse to why I didn't update as soon as I hoped: I have tried to write a novel (or at least a chapter of one). I'll be the first person to admit that I am way better at writing fanfiction. Thats how bad my writing is. So I've given up on writing a novel for now. I'll probably just write a bunch of short stories and hope to get famous like Poe ;p. OKay, the chances of that happening is slim to none. Well, at least I know I'm young and I know that my writing is improving :D. Sorry! **No sneak peaks.** I don't even know what's happening next, so theirs no way you'll know before I do.


	19. Quitting For Real

Okay, it's official. I quit. To all my followers, viewers, reviewers, friends, and favorites I have gotten, I quit. I'm sorry to SapphiRubyCrys who I lied to about when I would update. Unlike my past hiatus, this is official. I quit. Yeah- I know, I'm being ungrateful for the amazingness of you guys. In fact, I'll put this up for adoption- even though I know it'll never be the same.

I never meant for this to go on for so long.

I quit.

I think I'm going to stop on this website.

Maybe I'm wrong.

I've just realized- I need to get my priorities, and direction straight.

To anyone who wants to adopt this, PM me.

To anyone who is going to persist in making me keep on writing, don't bother.

For anyone who is reading this I'm sorry.

...3 Hailee


	20. Adoption

As I put the last touch on my speech about how I was going to "quit", I mentioned the option of adoption. Of course, I said this thinking that no one would want to continue with my ... well... _meh_ work. I was wrong, and was shocked that in exactly seven minutes after posting my proclamation, a writer that goes by the penname jryu0620, PM'ed me, saying that she wanted to adopt. My reaction- my jaw hitting the floor. :) I'm not exactly when she'll start- but I'm assuming ASAP.


End file.
